Harry twin sister
by kitskat
Summary: What if harry had a twin sister and was also the chosen one now there is a boy and girl lived. Would both defeat Voldemort or would Harry be a over protective brother and try and keep his sister safe  Going to be books 1-3 First fanfic HP/GW RW/HG OC/BZ
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything its all JK Rowling only Selena and maybe other characters **

30th October

It was a cold day in Godric's Hollow where the Potters live. James and Lily Potter are currently enjoying a day together cuddling on the sofa with their one year old twins. The oldest is called Harry, who has jet black hair sticking in every direction, which he inherited from his farther. His facial structure was also the same as his father, however he has his mothers beautiful emerald green eyes that shine brightly in the light.

Next to him was a beautiful twin sister. His sister was totally opposite in looks to Harry besides the eyes, who also inherited the same eye colour as their mother. The young girl also possibly inherited all her looks from their mother, from the red wavy hair to facial features. James and Lily decided to name their daughter Selena Lillian James Potter.

Both of the twins are currently playing with a snitch, letting go and catching it after also speaking gibberish to each other. Both James and Lily could not understand but had a feeling that the twin understand each other as if they are speaking English.

There was a knock on the door, James stood up to answer the door. 'who's there show yourself' normally James would haven't of cared on who it was before answerin, however with the current position of hiding James had to make sure there was no death eaters. ' open up you idiot, its freezing out here you don't want your best friend to turn into a ice pop would ya' said Sirius.

'Sorry, Dumbledore told me to take extra care on who I open the door, just in case a death eater finds us in which is stupid to me to be honest as they would knock the bloody door down themselves.'

'Yeh they would but no one can say no to Dumbledore. So where is Lily and the little ones James'

'There in the living room. Harry and Selena are in their own little world talking to themselves in their own alien language, I don't know why, they can speak English, well a few words but they still speck their own language. I guess it's a twin thing I don't know hopefully they grow out of it.' James said while walking through to the living room.

As soon as Sirius enter the living room Selena looked up. She always have a feeling when someone enters a room either someone she met before or someone she hadn't - which wasn't many at the moment because of the extra protections on the family house.

'Paddyyy!' screamed Selena. She always happy when Sirius came over. Sirius rushed over and pick up Selena. 'what's up pumpkin' James and Lily don't know why Selena was more excited to see Sirius then Harry, even though Sirius was Harry godfather. James and Lily decided that the twins would have different godfathers, Harry's was Sirius and Selena was Remus Lupin, so each of James best friends don't get left out. They promise Peter that if they have another child he would be godfather.

'Me and hawwy are catchin the sniiitch, look its flwwin awrowwnd' Selena said. Lily found it so cute how the twins pronounce some words, sometimes she wish they stay like that so she can hear it every day.

'Wow Sel do you think you can get it before your brother' Sirius said. ' I trwwy but hawwy is faster' said Selena waddling to Harry after Sirius put her down.

'Hellow paddy' said Harry while trying to catch the snitch. The adults just laugh watching the twins trying to grab the snitch. 'I bet Harry going to be seeker just like me when he goes to Hogwarts' said James after Harry caught the snitch before his sister.

'Well lets hope he doesn't brag about it like you did' said Lily 'Hey I did not, I was too good that everyone was talking about me being that good' retorted James. 'yes you were and you scare all the girls away with the big head you had and still have.'

'But I didn't scare you off though' laughing with Sirius who was playing with the twins.

All day the Potters and Sirius spent the day laughing and playing with the twins. Remus joined later on the day enjoying seeing his best friends and the twins.

'So Halloween tomorrow what we going to do, should we have a big party that rocks the house out' James said. 'no James we can't we under protection and Dumbledore said we need to keep a low key and we can't invite many people cause of the charms do you want the death eater to find where we are even worse Voldemort. Don't you care about the twins' explained Lily. 'Of course not their are my kids of cause I care it just I bored and wanted something to do is that all I ask' James pouted Sirius and Lupin was just enjoying their little squiggle 'well tough we just have to have a quite night in' 'but..' 'just shut up, we having the quite night in ok now go and change Harry nappy while I get the dinner ready' 'fine' picking Harry up and walking up the stairs. Lupin and Sirius was laughing at their best friends 'he is so whipped damn who would have thought James being so whipped' said Sirius 'yeh from being Hogwarts biggest player to a loving whipped husband.'

The twins had been sent to bed after feeding. They both shared a nursery because James and Lily tried to separate them but screamed their head of from being apart. Both knew because of them being twins they thought to try. You see magical twins have a deep special bond between them even stronger then muggle twins. Magical twins know when the other is in the room or badly hurt. They could even tell each emotions by one look. It is very hard to separate twins from each other, they always know when someone trying to meddle with their bond, even at a young age. Lily and James also found this out when Sirius was taking Harry to stay round his house for the night. Sirius wanted to spend some time with his godson, however the twins somehow knew that they are going to be separated and starting holding each other in a tight grip, screaming their heads off. Lily, James and Sirius didn't know what was going on, they knew about bond between twins however don't know how strongly they reacted when one was taken because they never met magically twins before. They found it fascinated about the bound and also seeing how Harry was very protective of his sister. How he guarded her from Sirius when he was trying to separate Harry and Selena. Even though he was a family friend and his godfather he would still try and protect his sister even if it was his parents he would still protect his sister. In the end Sirius decided to take them both as he loved Selena as much as Harry.

James, Lily, Sirius and Lupin were downstairs eating their dinner while talking about Voldemort and his death eaters hoping soon it will all stop by Voldemort being defeated and all his death eaters sent to Azkaban for life so they can go out a be a normal family. Lily wished she could have a normal life without having Voldemort flaunting around like he owns the world. She wants the best for the twins and James. She kept having a bad feelings all night about something bad going to happen but don't know what. She knows her family are safe as Peter is their secret keeper but she still has the feeling. 'its nothing, just being silly' she thought and continue into the conversation.

**AN my first fanfic hope you like it review on if you love or hate it and I decide to carry on with the story **

**Kitskat**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

31st October

It was like any other day in the Potter house. The twins were downstairs dressed and feed. They both were playing with there toy broomsticks. It was a present from Sirius, it was a mini broomstick which only go a few feet in the air, however both twins enjoy their present. Lily was making sure the twins don't hurt themselves, she was over protective about her kids doesn't want them to get hurt. However James was watching the twins proudly on how they ride their brooms. 'ahh both my kids are going to brilliant Quidditch players when they are older' said James.

'Yeh well lets hope they don't get injured like you did. I don't know how but you always end up in the hospital wing at the end of the game, sometimes I thought you did it in purpose to get attention James.' replied Lily

'Yeh lets hope they don't, and I didn't do it in purpose, its not my fault everyone wanted to get me during the game they just thought I was too good and try get me out of the game.' James said _'well its partly true I just wanted you to notice me and care but I guess it work after sixth year' _thought James.

The twins were having fun racing against each other on their broomstick also speaking in their own little language. This was one of those days that the Potters enjoying their day together. Lily and James enjoyed watching their kids playing together and how they are really close. They didn't know if it was possible to separate them. They don't really fight like normal siblings they get along with each other as if they are best friends. You can't find one twin with out the other. They follow each other round the house and Harry making sure his sister doesn't get hurt. James and Lily had found it so strange how a one year old knows how to protect his sister. Just the other week Selena had accidentally bang her head against the door in the kitchen and Harry came running to see if she was alright and screaming at the door as if it can hear him on hurting his sister. It was a very funny thing to watch.

'Daddy lowk I can go vwwy fast on the broom' Selena said 'Yes princess look how fast you go. Go and beat your brother.' James said. No matter what, Selena was such a daddy girl. What ever she wanted James would get it straight away.

James always wanted girl, ever since her was young he wanted a daughter. Lily wanted to go and see a muggle doctor for some reason while she was pregnant. He didn't know why as the doctor got most of it wrong. James can remember as if it was yesterday.

'_So Mr and Mrs Potter would you like to find out the sex of the baby' said Dr Tower _

'_What do you think James do you want to know if the baby is a boy or girl' one thing that the doctor got wrong was that Lily was only expected one child. '_

_Yeh I really do. What about you Lily? Do you want to find out' replied James. _

'_Yes of cause, I can do the shopping before the little one comes out.' 'please be a girl please be a girl' __James thought_

'_It's a … boy' Dr Tower said. _

'_Look James it's a boy, a son. Can you believe it?' Lily cried '_

_yeh Lily a son I can't believed it' replied James even though he wanted a girl he was happy with a son to carry on the Potter name._

Even though he was happy with a son he still wanted a girl. To be able to protect her from all the boys and be his daddy's girl. Even Sirius, Remus and Peter knew this as all through the Hogwarts years kept saying he wanted a daughter. However it was a shock when Lily was giving birth to twins.

'_Come on Lily, push.' said the midwife. One last push there was a brutal scream coming from the new born baby. '_

_It's a boy congratulation' James and Lily was so happy at that moment that they have a beautiful son. 'I'll let you hold him after we get the other one out' said the midwife._

'_What other one, we only expecting the one' said James _

'_I am saying Mr Potter that you and you wife are having twins, and having twins means there is two of them, so we got to get the other one out' she said while rushing round and help prepare to deliver the other child. 'Ok Lily I want you to push as hard as you can, this time should be easier as you already had one.' After a few minutes of Lily pushing and killing James's hand there was a second brutal scream of the night. _

'_Congratulation again you have a beautiful baby girl.' _

'_All my Dumbledore, we have a boy and a girl Lily, we are so lucky.' said James as tears are running down as he was holding he new daughter. He always wanted a girl and now he has both a boy and a girl. _

'_Yes James we've got both beautiful children. I can't think how lucky we are.' Cried Lily while holding their son. _

'_I better tell the guys we had twins, they are waiting outside' said James as he was placing his daughter in the cot beside Lily bed. _

_James exited the hospital room. Lily still wanted to give birth in a muggle hospital then ST Margo's. '__we are defiantly doing it the magical way if we having a another child, in that way its more correct on having one or two kids' __thought James_

_Sirius, Lupin and Peter were waiting in the muggle waiting area for their best friend. Lupin, the calm one was waiting patiently in one of the plastic chairs. Sirius was pacing up and down the hallway waiting to meet his godson and Peter was just watching Sirius pacing back and forth._

'_Well how's my godson' Sirius said as James emerge from the room. _

'

_He's fine but-' _

'_but what, what's wrong every thing alright' replied Sirius well more like screamed. It seem he was acting like the father than a godfather. _

'_Everything is fine would you just hold your trap so I can speak. Ok well instead of one child as we expected well we got twins instead.' _

'_What Lily gave birth to twins.' said Lupin for the first time. 'so is the other a boy or girl that you really wanted.' 'well it is a girl and they are both beautiful.' _

'_So who do they look like you or Lily' said Lupin. _

'_Well come and see yourself and you could also meet your goddaughter Remus and Peter if we have anymore children you would be godfather.' said James_

'_What I'm godfather are you sure… what about my problem' _

'_So? We didn't care when we found out and I don't care now.'_

_All men entered the hospital room where Lily was still holding their son and the girl was laying in the cot wide awake. As soon as the four men entered the room the little girl turn her head and looked at her father and his best friends. _

'_They are beautiful, look James he looks just like you' said Sirius 'but you can't tell about the eyes though they are just dark'_

'_Well new born babies are like that at first but after a while their eyes turn to normal' replied Lily_

'_Well he might look like you James but she is a splitting image of Lily' said Lupin. _

'_So what you going to name them' said Peter. It was the first time he spoke._

'_Well I want to call him Harry after my father. What do you think James' said Lily _

'_Yeh Harry James Potter and our daughter'_

'_Didn't you always wanted to call your daughter Selena?' said Lupin who was still _

_looking at the girl. He's already grown attached to his goddaughter._

'_James that's it, we will call are daughter Selena' said Lily _

'_Selena Lillian James Potter.' _

Selena had James wrapped round her little finger since day one, actually she has everyone wrapped around her finger especially Harry. Even for one year old he does everything for his sister.

At the moment Harry, Selena and James were playing hid and seek. James already found Harry and now looking for his daughter. 'Selena, where are you I coming to find you'

'Lena whwwe awwre ywwu' said Harry as he waddles around the room to find his sister.

They heard a giggle coming from the curtains, Selena was very small and thin for a one year old, even know Lily and James feed her twice as much. It seen she can't gain weight as much as normal child can.

'Found you little princesses' 'yeh we fowwd yowwu Lena' said Harry giving his sister a hug.

'SNAP'

Lily was taking a photo of the twins, she always taking photos. She wanted to make sure she got every special moment so she can look back at in the future. 'Come on, its dinner time'

After dinner, the Potters were sitting in the living room. James was shooting different colour sparks out of his wand and the twins were squealing and clapping their small hands around the smoke. All of a sudden Selena turn her head to the window that is at a angle where you can see someone approaching the door. Selena has got the feeling someone coming. James and Lily figured this out a few months ago when Sirius tried to scare Selena but couldn't. James notice this and stopped what he was doing and walk over to the window leaving his wand behind.

'Its him Lily go, grab the twins and run I'll try and hold him off' James said running toward the front door. Lily grab the twins and ran toward the stairs.

'Think you can hold me off Potter, you and your mudblood wife. Just give me the twins.' said Voldemort.

'Never! You aren't going to get them' screamed James

'HAHA what Potter, how you going to stop me with no wand' laughed Voldemort.

Its true, James had left in the living room.

'Move out my way Potter, you know I hate spilling pure blood, move out the way so I can get to the mudblood and the brats and you can join me.'

'Never I would never join you or get to my wife and kids' screamed James

'Well then you leave me no choice AVADA KEDAVRA' said Voldemort.

Voldemort walk passed lifeless James and continue up the stairs.

Upstairs Lily had gone to the kids nursery and barricaded the door and place the twins into Harry cot together. Their was a loud crash and the door flew open and Voldemort appeared into the room.

'Move aside mudblood, let me have the twins and you would be spared'

'No. take me instead,'

'I said move out the way and you would be spared'

'No, don't take my babies, take me instead. Have mercy, take me, not the twins' cried Lily

'Well if you not going to move then you leave me no choice mudblood AVADA KEDAVRA'

Lily's lifeless body fell beside the Harry's cot.

Harry started crying and Selena just glared at the monster before them. For a baby she can give a death glare. Even Voldemort who was in front of them flinched from the glare that the child was giving. The twins knew what had happen to their parents and what's going to happen. Voldemort pointed his wand to the twins. 'this is easy then I thought, just hit them with one curse.' Thought Voldemort. Harry has a protective gesture in front of his sister as if it would help save his sister.

'AVADA KEDAVRA' for the third time that night. However this time it hit both of the twins at full force but bounce back to its owner. Voldemort screamed as he didn't know what was happening to him. He started to disappeared and floated away from the nursery leaving the twins in the cot wide awake under the rubble. Leaving them as known from now on as the boy and girl that lived. The chosen twins.

**An I thought I never finish this chapter. I wanted to write a bit on life before the accident or whatever you call it. I wanted to write how James really wanted a girl it might come in a future chapter and also how protective Harry is of his sister. **

**Sorry if there is spelling and grammar mistake never good at English at school anyway .**

**Please review**

**\/**


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius Black had a bad feeling something happen. Kind of the feeling Lily had a few days ago. Sirius decides to check on his best friend and family to make sure they are safe. He never had this feeling before. He was always a confident person so he never really had this feeling before. Sirius went over to his pride and joy, his flying motorbike. Ever since he was young he always wanted a muggle motorbike. He didn't know how he got obsessive with them as he was a pure blood wizard. Sirius had tweaked his motorbike so it can fly. It was like flying a broomstick but with a softer seat. Sirius started his motorbike and flew to the Potters house. The Potter only lives five minutes away from Sirius's house. Even though he inherited 12 Grimmauld place from his mother. He refuses to live there after all those horrible memories caused by his mother.

'Oh my Dumbledore. James … Lily' cried Sirius as he appear at the front of the Potter house. The front door was open and the most of the right hand side of the house upstairs is destroyed. Sirius jumped off his motorbike and ran to the front door. 'Please be alright' Sirius thought. He was begging for them to be alright. He appeared into the house where James's body laid. 'No James' Sirius sobs. His best friend was gone his first ever friend gone. 'Lily.' Sirius raced upstairs. He checked every room until he appeared at the twin's nursery. He saw Lily dead on the floor beside Harry's cot. His best friend's wife, the girl he uses to annoy through their youth. 'Twins' cried Sirius he went to Selena cot and saw it was empty. He was about to give up until he heard what made his heart leap.

'Paddyy' screamed Selena. She knew he was there even though she can't see him as she was laying down, she knew he was there.

'Oh my Dumbledore' He ran over to the other side of the room, making sure he doesn't look at Lily lifeless body. There he saw the twins lying in the cot side by side holding hands. Both look unharmed however have both have identical scars running across their forehead. Harry's was on his left hand side and Selena right side because of the way they were placed in the cot. Sirius had tears rolling down his face that was threaten to fall since he saw James body. He was so happy seeing the twin alive even though their parents are dead he was so happy the twins are alive. They were too young to die and so happy they get to live the life that their parents wanted for them. Sirius cradled both in his arms and sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. Both twins were still holding hands and placed the other around his Sirius neck. He could feel them breath against his neck this help him know that they are both alive. He didn't care if anyone comes now, he just wanted to sit there and take it all in on what happen. He didn't care if it was death eaters or Voldemort himself. Actually he wanted him to come so he can get revenge for his best friends, but now he was making sure the twins was safe. All three of them just sat there for how long he didn't know. It could have been minutes or hours he didn't care. He was still in shock on what happen.

There was a loud bang downstairs of a door banging against the wall followed by s big sob. Sirius knew it was a friend as a death eater wouldn't care on what they saw downstairs. Loud bangs are coming from the mystery person as he walked up the stairs.

'Sirius, what ya doin' here'

'Hagrid I had a bad feeling and came over. I guess I was right. What you doing here'

'Dumbledore sent me over to get the twins and take them back to him'

'How does he know what happen? Ahh never mind he always know why does he want them?'

'He's sending them to their aunts. Lily sister.'

'What, I'm their godfather I should be looking after them, and why Lily's sister. I met her before; she's the worst person to send the twins to live. She'll treat them as slaves' replied Sirius. It was true, he met her a few time the last time he seen her was Lily and James wedding. Lily sister only stayed for a while with her husband. She didn't want to be around any freaks any longer. She didn't even turn up at the twins christening, she hasn't even meet the twins.

'I don't know Sirius I was just told to bring them to him at their aunts' house. Sorry Sirius I have to take them.'

'It's ok Hagrid I got something to do anyway.' It was true, he had to see someone. Well less seeing but finding out how Wormtail betrayed his friends.

Sirius placed the twins in the sling that Hagrid had around him. He gave each a peck on their forehead and telling them he would see them soon.

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley's are a very proud family. They found themselves perfectly normal, had a perfect son who was currently eating a chocolate bar. They had normal jobs and do normal activities. Everyone who knows them only knows Mr. Dursley's family. They have seen them come and visit, however they had never heard or seen anyone from Mrs. Dursley's side of the family. In fact she doesn't talk about them. Not because she had none, but they were different. She found them not normal, freaks in her own words.

The previous day Mr. Dursley had the strange day from start to end. First he though he saw a cat reading a map, then saw people wearing funny robes talking about the Potters. He thought that was the only thing that got his attention. His sister in law was married to a Potter; he was there at the wedding. Even the weird man had mentioned about twins Harry and Selena. He did had twins niece and nephew but had forgot their names.

**(I didn't want to write the whole scene of Dumbledore leaving them at the door so if you read the book it would go like that but just add Selena in there)**

The next morning Vernon was getting ready for work. He just opened the door and found something he would never though he'll find on his doorsteps. There was two small bundles side by side, a blue one and a pink one. Inside these bundles there were two one year old babies, twins by the looks off it. Also there a letter placed in the pink blanket.

'PETUNIA!' screamed Vernon

'What Vernon. You are going to wake Dudley up and the whole s-.' His wife said beside him. She found out what her husband was shouting at. She looks at the boy who was still asleep surprisingly after the shouting. She didn't know who the babies were until her eyes fell upon the girl, who had woken up and smiling at her aunt. Just one look at the girl she knew who the twins were. The girl reminded her so much of her sister.

'There are Lily kids. I don't know why she brought them here for. In her last letter she said she adored them, why did she bring them here. Quick Vernon brings them inside before anyone sees them. Petunia said as she picks up her niece and took her inside. Vernon soon fallowed with the boy and places him beside his sister on the sofa.

'Petunia there is a letter in the girls blanket, see what it says.'

Petunia reaches the letter out of the pink blanket. One look at the letter she knew who it's from, no it's not from her sister but from the headmaster of the freak school her sister went to. Petunia opened the letter and read what was written. When she came to the end of the letter she had tears running down her face. Even though she didn't like her sister, she didn't want her dead. Vernon was standing besides her reading the letter as well.

'I WILL NOT HAVE SOME FREAKS LIVING IN MY HOUSE' shouted Vernon. 'THEY WILL GO STRAIGHT TO THE ORPHANAGE; THEY WILL NOT STAY UNDER THE SAME ROOF AS OUR SON.'

'No Vernon they have to stay here. We have no choice or they would come back and we don't want them here. What would are friends say when they see them'

'What will are friend say if they see them two freaks here Petunia we can have them'

'They have to stay here Vernon, is the only way they are safe however we would put Dudley first before these two they will stay in the cupboard under the stairs while Dudley will have his own room.'

'Ok but we are not telling them what they are. If we don't tell them what they are it might just go from them' he said looking at the two new residents at Four Privet Drive.

Both twins were placed in the cupboard under the stairs where they would stay for the next ten years.


	4. Chapter 4

The twins have spent their next ten years of their lives living in the cupboard under the stairs. In that cupboard, it only fitted one single bed, two shelves and two plastic draws that you can shove under the bed. The clothes that were given to the twins (if you can call them that) were already worn and tattered to its last wear. Harry was given his cousin clothes to wear; these were three times as big and were the ugliest clothes you can ever wear. Dudley, their cousin was a very big boy with loads of extra fat from the amount of junk food he eats. He looks like a mini version of their uncle Vernon. Selena was given clothes either from their next door neighbour or from the charity shop down the road from them. These clothes always smelt horrible and were always twice as big as her body.

Harry was the quietest out of them, but not to quite. He would do what he was told and no back chat. Kind of like his mother. However if someone said anything about his sister then he would speak up. Selena on the other hand was very let just say like her father. She had a good sense of humour and has a mischief mind. She would pull pranks on the Dursleys and all the kids at school. She was good at getting revenge on people who pick on her.

The twins had found out that Selena stomach has shrink. (**I have no clue if that can actually happen but I wanted to put it in because I have an idea for a chapter later on) **this is because the amount of food was given to her at meal times. At times she and Harry went through days with little amounts of food to eat. Other times they were given one plate of left over's between them, which wasn't much. Selena made sure that Harry ate the most of the food on the plate. Harry doesn't realise this until when they were older but she wanted her brother fed. She didn't mind as when they got older she could only eat a little before she felt full.

Many strange things had happen between the twins. They ended up doing things with no explanation how they did it. But every time their uncle found out about it they would be lock in the cupboard for days. Like this one time Selena tried pulling a prank one of Dudley friends because he trip her up in front of everyone. She wanted to embarrass him by taking all his clothes from the changing rooms while he was doing P.E but instead she took his clothes but his P.E kit started disappearing from his body. The boys were playing football (soccer) and one by one his clothes started to disappear. First his football boots then his socks and jumper. Next his polo shirt and shorts were disappearing. All was left was his spider man underwear, Dudley friend had already ran for the changing rooms before that disappeared. Harry and Selena had found each other and were laughing uncontrollably by time he was in the boys changing room. The teachers found Selena with his clothes and had a letter home telling her uncle and aunt what happen. They weren't please and lock them in the cupboard for a week and had to write a letter to Dudley's friend apologising for what they had done. Selena was not happy and refuse to write one letter let alone a whole page. She had to spend an extra week in the cupboard because of her 'un lady like manners' her aunt said.

Another time Harry was chased by his cousin and his gang, he jump over the schools dustbins but ended on the schools roof. That had earned him a week in the cupboard. Also there was a horrid jumper that their aunt tried to put over his head, but kept becoming smaller and smaller. Luckily he didn't get punish as their aunt thought it shrunk in the washing machine.

In the living room there was about million and one photos of a boy at different stages of his life of the past ten years. However there was no sign of another boy and girl living at that house too. Both of them are currently sleeping.

**Harry POV**

_There were flashing greens lights and screaming coming from the other side. His arm was around his sister. It suddenly changed him and his sister was sitting on a big motorcycle with one big hairy bloke with goggles over his eyes. It looks like he was doing a science experiment. One thing that was strange was the motorbike was flying. He was about to la-_

'Wake up! Up you brats' screamed aunt Petunia

I woke up and put on my glasses. Selena was besides me still sleeping. I don't know how she still asleep after how load are aunt shouted. She looks so peaceful when she sleeping, but completely different when she awake. She totally opposite to me by looks and personality, besides the eyes and scar it's kind of wield how we both have the same scar on are foreheads. Selena ask how we got it and all we got was 'from the car crash. Selena doesn't believe that, well she doesn't believe anything that comes out their aunt and uncle mouth she says it's a whole load of bull to her.

'Up!' she screeched.

'Shut up you old hag someone trying to sleep' said Selena as she rolled onto her front.

'What did you say' said aunt Petunia as she opened the door.

'Nothing' I said quickly before Selena opens her mouth again. Sometimes she doesn't know when to shut her mouth before she gets into trouble. Aunt petunia walk away into the kitchen and what from I can hear she starting breakfast. I rolled over trying to remember the dream of him and Selena riding a flying motorbike. 'I'm sure I had that dream before' I thought.

'Are you two up yet or do I have to drag you both out' said aunt Petunia.

'We are, just give us a minute' I said

'Well get a move on. I want you both to cook breakfast. And don't spoil it by burning the bacon; I don't want to spoilt I want the day to be perfect for Duddy's birthday.'

'OMG its Dudley birthday...who cares... I know I don't.' Selena said into the pillow.

'What did you say brat'

'I said –'

'Nothing she said nothing' I said quickly before she said something she regret.

Dudley birthday how can I forget, the one day I wish never comes.

'Come on Lena get up before she comes back again'

'Who cares, all we going to see is Dudley getting spoilt then we're just going to be ship off to Mrs Figg's smelly house for the rest of the day.'

'Yeh I know come let's get change.'

Lena got up with a 'humph' she hates getting up in the morning. Lena started to take off her top off. We never shy around each other. I didn't realise how skinny she is, I can see her bones almost sticking out of her and her stomach is flat as anything. I really need to make sure she eats more.

After we got dress we went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was hidden under all the presents. Yep they've got Dudley everything he wanted. From the second television set to a racing bike, I don't know why they got it for him he's too fat to fit on it let alone ride it.

Uncle Vernon just walked into the kitchen.

'God I didn't release how much uncle Vernon weighs. Look how much flab he's got, I thought Dudley needs to loose weight but looking at uncle Vernon I was wrong he and Dudley has too. Gosh how much do you think he eats a day?' Lena whispered as we were cooking the breakfast.

'Don't know, about four times a normal person eats'

'He's a walking talking fat baboon, at Christmas I going to get him one of those excising videos. I going to love the look on his face mmm I might get Dudley the same one. ' Lena said

'Why don't you comb your hair boy!' bark uncle Vernon

'Why don't you lose weight idiot?' Lena replied

'What did you say girl'

'Nothing' I said quickly. That's the second she speaks before thinking some day she really going to get in trouble because of where her mouth leads her.

Dudley entered the room, staring right at the huge pile of present 'look here's fat baboon number two gosh watch, let's see if he can count how many present he's got I wander if the fat lump can count anything above ten, Lena said.

'I don't know but he looks like he's struggling.' I said. It true Dudley face was scrunched up like if he was solving a complicated math problem. I place the plates of eggs and bacon on the table, which was quite difficult as there is no room. I looked over to Lena and I almost laugh out loud on the look of her face. She was standing behind the Dursleys pulling a similar face as Dudley having at the moment. I walk over to her, as I was walking I couldn't help a small giggle escape, I was lucky only Lena heard it.

'Thirty six' he said looking to aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon. 'That's two less than last year.'

'Ungrateful git' Lena said to me

'Well these are bigger than last year and look you counted your auntie Marge's present see, it's under this big one from mommy and daddy' replied aunt Petunia.

'Bloody hell, he should be happy he gets presents. You don't see us throwing a tantrum when we don't get presents. Like I said before ungrateful git' Lena said while sitting down at the table.

'Alright thirty seven then' said Dudley, going red in the face.

'Look a big fat tomato about to explode' Lena said looking at Dudley red face.

It's true you can see Dudley about to have a big tantrum about this. Luckily Lena and me knew what's going to happen and started to eat quickly before he turns the table over like last time.

'Well we will buy you two new presents while we're out today. Is that ok pumpkin? Two more presents. Is that alright?' aunt Petunia said.

Dudley had his 'thinking cap on' as Lena calls it, which was not very often as he never thinks, Lena has a bet on saying he has no brain at all and if he does it's a very small one. I had a bet that he has one, but can't find one.

'So I'll have thirty ... thirty...'

'Thirty nine you idiot, it's not that hard to add two onto thirty seven see Harry I told you he can't count above ten.' Lena said.

'Watch your mouth brat or I'll wash it with soap.' Uncle Vernon said.

'I'll wash your mouth in a minute if you don't shut up fat idiot.' Lena whispered to herself.

Dudley reach for the present closes to him. 'Little tyke wants his money worth, just like his farther. Atta boy, Dudley!' He ruffled his hair.

'More like who is the fattest, father or son' Lena said to me.

The telephone rang in the hallway. 'Girl, get the phone.' Uncle Vernon bark.

'Get it yourself you're the one who needs excursing.' Lena replied.

'Shut it, and get the phone before you get lock in the cupboard with no food.'

'Whatever'

She got up and walk over to the phone 'Yello' she said.

'What's cracking lacking Mrs Figg.'

'Give me the phone girl' uncle Vernon said as he hit her over the head and grab the phone off her.

'Get it yourself if you didn't want me to talk over the phone idiot.' Lena said as she sat back down beside me.

While uncle Vernon was talking on the phone aunt Petunia was watching Dudley open his presents with a hint of pride in her eyes. Besides me Lena was making a funny face while watching Dudley tossing each present to the side like he doesn't care what it is and start opening the next one.

'Bad news, Petunia.' She said 'Mrs Figg's broke her leg. She can't take them.' he said as he jerked his fat head towards us.

'And that bad news because...' Luna said while Dudley mouth fell open in horror.

'It's bad news because we have to take you to two brats with us.' Uncle Vernon said.

Dudley started crying well not crying but screwing up his face like a big fat monkey. He never cry on purpose, he only cried when Lena punch him in the face at school because he was calling her names, I was about to do it but she beat me to it and threaten him that if he say anything to anyone that she did it he will get more than a punch. I never seen Dudley looks so scared; actually I was quite scared by the look on Lena face but I also found it so funny by the look on his face when Lena said that. Lena can have an effect on people like that when she piss off, and you don't want to be the person who pisses her off, trust me.

That's how we ended at the back of the car, me with Lena practically sitting on my lap. While Dudley took more than one seat and his friend Piers took the rest. We were in the car for about half an hour and Lena was getting board 'are we there yet' she said after every five minutes for the past 15 minutes. She's only doing this to annoy uncle Vernon as he can't do anything or say anything in front of Piers. It quite funny as uncle Vernon face started to turn red and was about to explode when she just said it. Actually she's only annoying him because he gave us a big lecture on how we shouldn't do any 'funny business' Etc Etc. I think Lena just tuned him out. We can't help it if funny things happen when they are around

Uncle Vernon started to complain to aunt Petunia. 'He bloody needs to find a new hobby besides complaining and eating' Lena said to me. It's true all he does complain about everything, especially about us. Now it's about motorbikes. 'Looking at them thinking they are cool, roaring along like maniacs around the place, like they own the place.'

'I had a dream about motorbikes,' I said 'it was flying.'

'Sweet' Lena said

Uncle Vernon almost crashed the car when I said that. He turns around and looked at us and yelled 'MOTORBIKES DON'T FLY YOU IDIOT!'

'We bloody know that, he just said it was a dream, of cause it isn't real thicko' Lena replied.

'Don't talk to me like that young lady.'

'Did you hear that Harry, I'm a young lady now' Lena sniggered.

'SHUT UP'

Dudley and Piers sniggered

That was the last time anyone spoke besides Lena, who was still continuing to annoy uncle Vernon with 'Are we there yet.'

When we got there it was quite crowded. We even got ice lollies from the ice cream man as uncle Vernon was too slow pushing us away when he got the two thick heads as Lena calls them, ice cream and the man ask them what we want. Lena, a crafty person ordered the most expensive ice cream they had before Uncle Vernon got a chance to reply. You should have seen his face; it turned into different shades of red he was about to shout but reminded himself where he was. I told Lena that she's going to get in trouble when we get home and all she replied is 'we ARE going to get in trouble; we might as well enjoy it while we can.' I ask her how she knows and she just looks at me and walks off. Lena always knows what's going to happen before it does. She told me she dreams about it and it happens the next day.

We had the best day of our lives. We got to see all different kinds of animals during the morning. At lunch time me and Luna got to share the knickerbockers glory that Dudley didn't want because it wasn't big enough and uncle Vernon gave it to use to finish it. After lunch we went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark, Lena love it as she was practically a Goth and only wear black or very dark clothing. All of us went to look at the biggest snake in the room. At the moment it didn't look in the mood, kind of like Lena in the morning. Dudley stood there banging onto the glass wall, trying to wake up the snake. 'Wake up you stupid idiot.' Dudley said. With one last bang he walks off with everyone following besides me and Lena.

One minute we were just staring at the snake and the next it wink at us.

'Is it just me or did it just wink at us.' Lena said

'No I just saw it to.'

'Good, I thought I would need glasses like your then.'

After that the snake started to talk to us. We both thought we lost our minds but carried on talking to it, as we don't really talk to anyone beside ourselves or to the Dursley. Dudley must have seen the snake doing something and came over a barged Lena out the way cause both of us to fall over as I was standing right besides her.

**(I can't be ass to right the whole scene of them talking to the scene so it would just go the same as the book but with Selene as well)**

One minute the two thick heads were leaning on the glass wall, next minute it disappear causing both to fall in. Me and Lena were both laughing so hard we almost miss the snake sliding pass saying thanks and the thick heads getting trap behind the glass wall. It was the funniest thing we ever seen as the zoo director came and thought he gone crazy, or aunt petunia screaming to get her 'baby' out.

By time we drove Piers home and got back to the house uncle Vernon sent us straight to the cupboard saying we can't have any meals and walking into the living room while aunt Petunia was getting a glass of vodka for him. When we got to are cupboard Lena started cracking up again, she kept saying 'I told you so we get in trouble.' again and again. 'I think the fat baboon two wet his pants when he found out he stuck in the cage.' She said.

'Yeh he did. How long do you think we allowed out.' I said.

'Don't know but I going to sleep as the wicked witch of the west woke us up early this morning' she said while getting into her side of the small bed.

'Yeh I might as well go to sleep.'

'Goodnight' she said quietly as she fell asleep.

'Goodnight Lena' I said falling asleep.

**I know there are loads of spelling and grammar mistakes, sorry I always bad at English. **

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry POV

It was the longest punishment we ever had. We were kept inside the cupboard all day only to be allowed out to use the bathroom. Lena purposely kept asking to use the loo; it was funny to see aunt Petunia face every time she asks to use the loo.

'One good thing about this punishment is that we are missing school, maybe we get to miss the rest of the school days and never get to go back to that dump as we are starting an new school next year.' Lena said.

It was true; we start high school in September so we don't have to go back to the junior school we're at now. That means that we don't have to go to the same school as the Dudley or his friends as we are going to separate high schools.

When we finally allowed out of the cupboard when schools was over but we still see Dudley's idiot friends as they come round and hang around, however most of them are scared of Lena because last time they came over she screamed and punch on of his friends because they wouldn't allow her past in the hallway. Most of the time we spend the day outside in the near by park to get away from them.

'They stuff people's heads down the toilet on the first day at stonewall.' Dudley said at breakfast. 'Want to go upstairs and practice'.

'Well I was about to say yes but then I realise that your head wouldn't even fit in the bowl and I didn't want to break the toilet as I would need it later.' Lena replied.

'What?' he replied?

'God is he stupid' Lena said

One day in July Aunt Petunia took Dudley into town to buy his school uniform lena and I were dumped at Mrs Figg's. She was alright, a bit of a freak about her cats but it gets away from the Dursley's. However she broken her leg by tripping over one of her cats so she allowed use to watch the television and had cake.

'gahh, this taste like crap, its like it was made in 1901.' Lena complained.

'Well its better then what we get at the Dursley's'

That night Dudley pranced around like an idiot in his uniform waving his stupid stick around.

'Wait till I get that stick I whack him one so hard he might walk straight.'

Aunt petunia look like she won a million pounds the way she look at Dudley, crying her eyes out but still looking so proud of her son. He would of look handsome if he didn't have his stomach half hanging out from the top of his trousers or looking like some slob who owns the place. Lena was sitting at the dining room table with a pink face; she was trying not to laugh out loud and had tiers running down her face.

'Maybe we should get him a fake moustache so he could look like Hitler' she said

'What is that horrible smell, it smells like Dudley socks that haven't been washed for weeks' I said

'I don't know but I really don't want to get up and find out' she replied turning over onto her side in the little space available on the bed that we shared in our 'bedroom'. We don't have many clothes, mine are Dudley old clothes and Lena's were either Dudley's smallest clothing he had or from the charity bags that the neighbours put out and we go and steel a few from them. All our clothes were folded under are single bed.

The smell came from the kitchen, aunt Petunia had a huge pot sitting on the counter where the smell came from. I went t go and see what was in the pot, the pot was full of what looked like dirty rags soaked in greyish black water.

"What's this?" I said. If she was cooking then I can't wait to see Dudley face when he has to eat this for breakfast. Aunt Petunia's lips tighten when I asked the question. Number one rule don't asked questions. However Selena loves breaking that rule she'll ask questions all day to get on their nerves it's always the why question she asked. "If there are rules they are meant to be broken" she said when she was first told that she wasn't allowed to asked questions.

"It's yours and your twins new school uniform" she said I looked at it again "oh we have to wear wet dirty clothes"

"don't be stupid you brat, I am dyeing some of Dudley's old clothes for you and some charity clothes I got the other day and Dudley old clothes for you sister. It will look like everybody else's when I finished" she said

'Great' I thought 'look like a big fat elephant with those clothes.'

Selena finally came into the kitchen. Her red hair was tied back into a pony tail which reaches to he bum. Her hair was naturally straight but has small curls at the bottom. One thing that Selena loved the most was her hair – I think it's a girl thing – she refuses to have it chop off to her shoulders when aunt Petunia tried to cut it off. Selena throw the biggest tantrum you ever seen, even bigger then Dudley's. Aunt petunia only gave in when she saw the next door neighbour looking through the hedge and into the kitchen window. One thing that Aunt Petunia hated and feared the most was somebody finding out something to gossip about her.

Selena came over and stuck up her nose; she took one look into the pot and turned away to the cooker. I guess she knew what it was. She had like a sixth sense or something.

Selena was smart, I mean really smart, if anyone knows her they wouldn't believe it as she doesn't look like the studies type – which she isn't but I don't know how but she can remember everything. Every test she ever done she always get over 95% right, she is both street and book smart. But no one knew this besides me because she is known as the 'trouble maker' the one who messes around, cause trouble, pull pranks and would do no school work at all.

As Selena and I make a full English breakfast for the Dursley's. Dudley and uncle Vernon came in, both wrinkled noses because of the smell from our 'new' school uniform. Uncle Vernon was reading the paper and Dudley was smacking his Smeltings stick at the dinner table. Selena and I served breakfast and just sat down when the click of the letter box and the flap of the post on the doormat.

"Get the post Dudley" said uncle Vernon from behind the paper.

"Make Harry get it"

"Make Dudley get it"

"Oh my gosh, I'll just get it you lazy buggers" Selena said.

From where everyone sits at the table, mine and Selena's seats face the door leading to the hallway and to the front door while the rest of the Dursley's faces the kitchen window and the conservatory. I could see Selena picking up the post and from what it looked like there was a post card which had the Isle of Wight in big letters on it, must be from Aunt Marge uncle Vernon sister who went there with her millions of dogs for a week. Also there were Brown envelopes that look like household bills and two fat thick heavy looking envelopes that look slightly yellowish from where I am sitting at the table. When Selena check these two letters, she likes being nosy and she froze. Her eyes went wide and a small squawk came out of her mouth, luckily the Dursley's wasn't paying any attention at the moment. Lena looked at me and shown the front of the envelopes, I squinted my eyes – what I don't have the best eyesight unlike Selena who can see perfectly. One had my name on it and the other had hers but had our cupboard on them as well.

"Hurry up girl we don't have all day" shouted uncle Vernon from across the table. 'Wow he's load. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" he chuckled. Selena rolled her eyes, she hated when uncle Vernon makes bad jokes and laugh about afterwards. She stuffed the two letters through the vents in the door of our cupboards. Good thinking image what uncle Vernon would do if he found out someone is writing to us, actually who is writing to us, I mean we have no friends or relatives so that out the question and we don't go to the library so no overdue books.

Selena came back into the kitchen and shoved the post in uncle Vernon face.

"Watch it brat can't you see I'm eating" barked uncle Vernon.

"Well all that flabbier on you I surprise you can find your mouth" replied Selena.

"Watch your mouth girl don't speak to me like that young lady, GO TO YOU CUPBOARD NOW!" shouted uncle Vernon.

"Look Harry I been promoted from girl to young girl" said Selena

"NOW" his face was bright red and had purple spots appearing on his face.

Selena got up from the table and left for the cupboard. 'Great she didn't get anything to eat' I was worried, Selena hasn't eaten since lunch at school on Monday and now its Thursday. Not there's much to eat. The Dursleys had a full English breakfast but me and Selena had a piece of burnt toast to share.

"Marge is ill" uncle Vernon said after calming down. "It seems she ate something funny from a cheap restaurant.

Dudley lest the table once he finish his breakfast and started to waddle down the hallway, I think he is going upstairs to play on playsation. As he walked past our cupboard he peak inside to annoy Lena, I started to get up to protect her from the whale idiot when I heard "DAD!" he shouted pointing to what I think was Selena as she left the door slightly open "Selena got a letter or something "she must have been reading the letter she shoved in from early. Dudley grab the letter and came back into the kitchen, he past the opened and unopened letter to his father. From what I could see there was a purple wax stamp which stop the letter from being opened. It was some sort of badge with what look like a lion, snake, an eagle and a badger surrounding a letter 'H'.

"That's mine, don't anyone tell you it's rude to snatch things out of people hands Dudley!" Selena said as she ran behind Dudley.

"Who would be writing to you two?" uncle Vernon said while reading the opened letter. His face went from red to blue to green in three seconds flat. I could see Selena having a hard time trying not to laugh at his face as his moustache kept twitching. And it didn't stop there, the next second it was a greyish white colour of old porridge.

"P-P-Petunia!" he finally gasped.

Within a few minutes, me, Selena and Dudley were thrown out of the kitchen – well Dudley was push lightly but Lena and was shoved to the ground with me landing on top of her. I heard a crack from Selena ribs as I landed. "OW Harry I think you broken one of my ribs." Lena said.

"Where, here let me tie this t-shirt around it to make sure it doesn't move". I said as I got one of the t-shirts from under the bed in our cupboard. The amount of times we gotten hurt by the Dursley's we know how to look after ourselves.

After I helped Selena I had laid flat on my stomach to listen through the crack between the door and the floor. Dudley had the key hole and Selena had her ear against the door trying to listen to the conversation inside.

"Vernon" aunt Petunia said look at the address on both of the letters, they know where they sleep? Do you think they're watching the house?"

"Watching – spying- following us who knows?" muttered uncle Vernon.

"What should we do Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want them –"she was cut off by uncle Vernon.

"NO!" he said "we will ignore it, maybe they will back off if they don't an answer... yes that's for the best... we won't do anything..."

"But what if -"

"I'm not having them in the house, Petunia! Didn't I tell you when we took them in we will kick the freakiness out of them"

He opened the door and all three of us tumbled in "go to your cupboard you two and Dudley just go just go" uncle Vernon said as he got ready for work.

Once we got to our cupboard we sat on our single bed. "What do you think that was all about?" I said to Selena as I tried to fix the t-shirt to help support her crack rib "sorry for hurting you " I said looking into her eyes I really feel bad, I supposed to protect her not hurt her what kind of brother am I.

"It's ok Harry, really it wasn't your fault it was the fat walrus fault." She said

"But still what kind of big brother am I if I cracked your rib" I replied

"Stop it, it's ok and how do you know you were born first? For all you know I could have been stubborn and been born first." She said "and I kinda read the letter before Dudley came in"

"Well what did it say to spook uncle Vernon Out?"

"Well what it said was that I am accepted to a school called Hogwarts" she said while playing with her fingers

"What's Hogwarts?" I said "I think I have heard of it before don't know where though"

"It said something about a school of witchcraft and wizardry and a whole list of stuff I need for school such as spell books and a wand, I think it said the same for you in your letter cause it look exactly the same as mine" she said.

"What the hell, this is a joke" I said surprised on the stuff she said.

"I don't think so, it would be a very big joke that needed a lot of planning and I don't think Dudley had the brains to do that. Also did you see the reaction to the letter, I don't think it's a joke I think it's real, and I have a weird feeling about this Harry and I don't think it would stop either" she said with a scared look on her face and I know this no joke. First Selena has a feeling about this and I know it is no joke. Second the fear on her face, Selena never gets scared, not even when uncle Vernon hits her or getting bullied in at school. And thirdly no way the Dursley's are no actors.

That evening after all the chores are done and uncle Vernon came home from work he did something he never done before without shouting at one or both of us, he came and visit us in our cupboard.

"Where are our letters" I said. Selena and I agreed to pretend that we have no clue what the letter is about even though we don't have enough information to understand it. "Who is writing to use"

"No one it was a mistake." He replied "and I burned it"

"It was not a mistake it had our cupboard on it" Selena said angrily.

"SHUT UP!" yelled uncle Vernon. Couple of spiders fell from the ceiling and one landed on his moustache. He took a few deep breaths and forced a smile which looked quite painful.

"er –yes, Harry Selena about this cupboard, you aunt and I have been thinking... you two are getting to big for it and we been thinking it would be nice if you moved into Dudley second bedroom."

"Why" I said

"Don't ask questions!" snapped uncle Vernon "take you things upstairs, now!"

"But whyyy" Selena said smiling. She's really enjoying this asking why "is it because it said on the letters we got"

"No stop asking and move" he replied walking off.

The Dursleys house had four bedrooms, one for uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia, one for visitors – which is only aunt Marge, one for Dudley to sleeps in and one where Dudley keeps all his toys and things that wouldn't fit in his main bedroom. The second bedroom is really a boxed room it's the smallest bedroom, it can only fit a single bed, chest of draws and a small single wardrobe. It took us two trips upstairs, one with our stuff – clothes and shoes – and the other for the single mattress the shared together. In the room nearly everything was broken. All the birthday presents he got last month were broken and others from pervious years.

From downstairs you can hear the screaming from Dudley to his mother. "I NEED THAT ROOM, CAN'T YOU JUST SHOVE THEM SOMEWHERE ELSE, and MAKE THEM GET OUT..." we both sighed and laid side by side on the bed.

Next morning at breakfast no one spoke, Dudley was still in shock, he screamed, whacked his father with is stick, kicked his mother and throw the vase across the room but still not given the room back. When the post was here uncle Vernon shot up from his chair and ran down the hall way – well if you can call that running. He came back and looks through the pile. That's where I saw the same letter that came yesterday. Before I moved Selena jumped and grab the letter and ran down the hallway. I followed quickly and so did uncle Vernon. He wrestled Selena to the ground to get the letter from her. Selena was turning blue from the weight of uncle Vernon. Helping her out I pushed uncle Vernon off her, but he had managed to get the letters. "Go to your room both of you and you Dudley" he gasped out.

The letters kept coming and this had lead me and Lena lying on the floor in a cabin in the middle of nowhere under a small blanket and a drawn birthday cake on the floor. "Happy birthday Harry" Selena said.

"Happy birthday Lena-"

BOOM

The whole shack shivered and someone was outside trying to get in.


	6. Chapter 6

BOOM!

They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake "where's the cannon?" he said stupidly.

"What a stupid twat" Selena said.

There was a crash behind them and uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hand 'what idiot gave him that' Selena thought.

Selena was not scared; in fact she has a positive feeling about this. All she could see in her mind was a blurry image of a big hairy guy who is giving them some exciting news. Harry on the other hand was scared wits, he was frighten that someone has come o hurt them, he really didn't care about the Dursley's but really for his sister – the girl who is his only family in his mind, the only one who he cares about and at that moment he was thinking 'must protect Lena...must protect Lena' repeatedly in his mind.

"Who's there" uncle Vernon shouted "I warn you – I'm armed!"

"With what? What is he going to do, sit on them?" Selena said looking at her uncle. He was shaking like a leaf and to be honest he looked like he would jump out of the window and run – if he could fit through the window

SMASH!

The door was hit with such a force by the intruder it broke the hinges and fell to the ground. A giant of a man appeared in the door way. His face was covered with long bushy hair and was wild and out of control. It was what you called a very bad hair day. But through the hair you can see his warm black eyes.

The said giant squeezed through the whole and into the dim lighted hut. He stooped down and picked the door up and fitted it back to its frame. "Wow look how much hair he's got" Selena whispered to he brother "shhh!" he replied back, he didn't want the giant man to hear his sister.

The giant turned around to look at them all "couldn't make us a cup of tea could yeh? It' not been a easy journey..." he said while walking – well stamping by the sound that he makes to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear. "Budge up yeh great lump" said the giant stranger. Selena started to snicker from behind Harry who is standing protectively in front of her. Dudley squeaked and ran –well waddled to his mother, who was behind her beef eater of a husband.

"And here's Harry" he said "and little Selena, my have two grown since I last saw you." It was kinda true, even though they were short for their age, Harry was 4 ft 11'' but Selena stands at 4ft 2''. "Last time I saw you two you guys were only babies." He said "yeh look like your dad but with your mother's eyes" he said looking at Harry. His black eyes moved to Selena who was half covered by Harry's body. "You on the other hand look exactly like your mother, if you two were able to stand next to each other you could be twins" he said to Selena.

"I demand you to leave at once... sir!" uncle Vernon said "you are breaking and entering!"

"Ah shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune" said the giant. He reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of uncle Vernon's hand bent a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber and threw it into the corner of the room.

"whoo I wonder if he could do that to uncle Vernon" Selena said while uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on.

"Anyway – Harry, Selena" the stranger said, turning back on the Dursleys "Happy birthday to you. Got something for you here – I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste the same." From inside pocket of his massive overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry tried opening it with trembling fingers. "Give it here" Selena said grabbing the box. She tore the packaging and opened the lid. Inside was a large chocolate cake with happy birthday Harry and Selena written in green icing. Harry looked over to see what it is, his eyes widen his first ever present from someone besides his sister. Every year on their birthday and at Christmas both Harry and Selena used to make their presents with stuff they found at school.

Selena looked up at the giant "who are you?" she said "Selena don't be ride." Harry said thinking that she had offended the giant. Luckily the giant chucked "don't worry Harry" he said "but I haven't introduced myself. Rebeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts." 'Hogwarts... the letter' Selena thought. Harry still had no clue what the giant had just said. What about that tea then, eh?" he said rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter sommit stranger if yeh've got it mined."

His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shrivelled crisp packet from before. He bent down over the fir place. The twins couldn't see what he was doing but he drowns back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and the twins felt the warmth wash over them as though they had sunk into a hot bath. A few minutes later a smell of sizzling sausages filled the air and a pot of tea was boiling over the fire. Nobody said anything while the giant was working, but slide the first six fat, juicy slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little. Uncle Vernon said sharply "don't touch anything he gives you Dudley."

The giant chuckled darkly "yeh great pudding of a son don't need fattening anymore, Dursley don't worry."

He passed the sausages and a cup of tea to the twins, Harry who was hungry started eating, he never tasted anything so wonderful, but he couldn't take his eyes off the giant. Selena didn't take one she was a vegetarian and refuse to eat the sausages no matter how hungry she was but took the tea. Finally, as nobody seemed to explain anything he said "I'm sorry, but we still don't really know who you are."

The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand "call me Hagrid," he said "everyone does. And like I told you I'm keeper of keys at Hogwarts – yell'll know all about Hogwarts of course."

"Er- no not really only it said on the letter we got – which I didn't get to read all of it" Selena said.

Hagrid look shocked.

"Sorry," Harry said quickly.

"_Sorry?"_ barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew you weren't getting your letters but I never thought you wouldn't even know about Hogwarts, fer crying out load! Did yeh never wonder where yeh parents learnt it all?" as soon as he mention their parents Selena was hanging on every word. The one thing that Selena really wanted to know was her parents. She kept pestering the Dursleys for more information about their parents but she was told to shut up and got a beaten out of by uncle Vernon every time she brought the subject up.

"All what?" Asked Harry.

"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait just one second!" he had leapt to feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall. "Do you mean to tell me that the twins – this boy and girl! – knows nothing about – about ANYTHING?" he growled at the Dursleys.

"Hey I do know things" Selena said. "I can do maths and science and play football and..."

Harry thought Selena was correct. Even though he doesn't get perfect grades like Lena he does know stuff.

Selena was cut off by Hagrid. "About _our_ world, I mean. _Your _world. _My _world._ Your parent's world."_

"What world?" replied Harry?

"DURSLEY!" he boomed.

Uncle Vernon went pale and started shaking. He was whispering to himself which sounded like 'Mimblewimble." "Dudley was right for a once he has gone mad" Selena said to Harry who was trying to hide his smirk. Hagrid stared at the twins; he could really see James and lily in them both.

"But you guys must know about your mum and dad," he said. "I mean, they're _famous_. _You Harry are famous."_

"What do you mean Harry's famous, how are parents famous, what about me?" Selena said confused. Wouldn't they know if Harry was famous?

"You don't know... you don't know... you don't know..." Hagrid ran his fingers through his knotty hair.

"Yeh don't know what you are?" he said.

"Err a human, you know with two arms and legs, a heart, a brain, a stomach..." Selena trailed on.

However was cut off by uncle Vernon "stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell them anything!"

"Tell us what?" Selena asked.

"You never told them? Never told them what was the letter Dumbledore left for them? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! And you kept it from them all these years?"

"Yet again I ask this question again, tell us what" Selena said getting a bit pissed off with the vague conversation.

"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled uncle Vernon

"Ah, go boil yer heads." Hagrid turned to the siblings. "Harry, Selena -yer a witch and a wizard." The silence was so intense that you could have heard a pin drop, if not for the storm raging outside.

"We're _what_?" Harry gasped and the silence was broken by Selena laughing at her brother. Trust Harry to replied like that.

"Nice reaction, Harry," she gasped and finally calmed down. Harry just rolled his eyes and smiled.

"A witch and a wizard, o' course," Hagrid said. Hagrid, sitting back down, "an' thumpin' good 'uns, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh two be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letters." He held out two letters and the siblings each took one.

Selena slit hers open and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Exactly the same as the letter she read before however making a bit more sense.

Selena looked over at her brother and knew that questions were exploding in his head. Finally, he stammered "What does it mean, they await my owl?"

'Really, the first question you ask is that?_' _She thought with a smirk on her face. He rolled his eyes and grinned at her.

"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me!" Hagrid slapped his forehead and pulled out a real live owl from another pocket. Selena raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He also pulled out a quill and a roll of parchment. He scribbled a note which the siblings could read upside down:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_Given Harry and Selena their letters. Taking them to buy their things tomorrow._ _Weather's horrible. Hope you're well._

_Hagrid_

Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone.

Selena, although she was a little stunned, smirked and pushed her brother's mouth shut.

"Where was I?" Hagrid said but Uncle Vernon chose that moment to speak.

"They're not going," he said.

Hagrid grunted.

"I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop them," he said.

"A what?" asked Selena. Even though she gaining a bit of knowledge on what was going on she still didn't have a clear picture.

"A Muggle," said Hagrid, "it's what we call non magic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on."

"We swore when we took them in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of them! Wizard and witch indeed!"

You _knew_?" said Harry. "You _knew _I'm a — a wizard? And that Selena's a witch?"

"_Knew_?" Aunt Petunia screeched. "_Knew_? Of course we knew! How could you two not be, my perfect sister being the way she was! Oh yes, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that-that _school_- and came home every holidays turning cups into rats!" She took a deep breath and Harry was staring at his aunt in shock. So was Selena.

"I was the only one who saw her for what she was- a _freak_! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family! Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you twins, and of course I knew the both of you would be just the same, just as strange, just as — as —_abnormal_— and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you two!"

Harry had gone white, while Selena was gritting her teeth and clenching her fists. Harry, sensing his sister's shock, anger and tumble of emotions, gave her a hug and she smiled gratefully, still very angry.

"CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their little corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his names!"

"Again why I'm not mention?" Selena said

"But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently.

The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious.

"I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh two, how much the both of yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, Selena, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh — but someone's gotta — yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'."

He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys, which Selena mimicked.

"Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh — mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it…"

He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with — with a person called — but its incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows —"

"Who?" Selena asked

Well — I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."

"Why not?" Harry said.

"Gulpin' gargoyles, you two, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went… bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was…"

Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.

"Could you write it down?" Harry suggested.

"Nah — can't spell it. All right —_Voldemort_. "

Selena couldn't see what was so bad about a name; in fact it was such an easy name to make fun off MoldyVoldy, but considering how disturbed Hagrid is about the name she didn't say it out load. Maybe later she'll tell Harry about the names she come up with to have a laugh.

Hagrid shuddered. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this — this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too — some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches… terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him — an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway."

'Wow, things were that bad' Harry thought.

"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before… probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side."

'Good'Selena thought viciously and as if Harry read her mind nodded to agree with her.

"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em… maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' — an' —"

Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.

"Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad — knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find — anyway…

"You-Know-Who killed 'em." Selena's eyes started to tear up and Harry hugged her again.

"An' then — an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing — he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it."

Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh — took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even — but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry."

No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age — the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts— an' you were only babies, an' you lived."

Something very painful was going on in Harry and Selena's minds. As Hagrid's story came to a close, they saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than they had ever remembered it before — and they remembered something else, for the first time in their life: a high, cold, cruel laugh.

Hagrid was watching them sadly.

"But what about me where was I. I got the same scar on my head." Selena asked as she lifted her fringe up to show her scare. Aunt petunia made her get a full fringe to cover her scar however the fringe suited Selena face and she kinda liked having one – not that she would tell her that.

"Ah well you see" he said, "when your mum was pregnant with the two of yeh, she went to a muggle doctor and was told that she was having the one child – a boy which everyone in our world was told. However before you guys were born your parents were told that Voldemort was after them so when you guys were born they kept it quite about you Selena. So in our world no one knows about you besides a few people so don't be surprise when people ask who you are and shock to see you." He said looking at Selena. "and about that scar you were next to Harry in the cot, could never separate you two when you were babies, always following each other."

"Took yeh both from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot…."

"Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon. Harry jumped; he had almost forgotten that the Dursleys were there. Selena had been watching them warily, apart from when she had nearly started to cry Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage again. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched.

"Now, you listen here, boy, girl," he snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you two, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured— and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdoes, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion— asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types — just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end -"

But at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat. Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, "I'm warning you, Dursley — I'm warning you — one more word…"

In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent.

"That's better," said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor.

Harry, meanwhile, still had questions to ask, hundreds of them. Selena had questions too but she knew that her brother would burst if he didn't get his questions answered.

"But what happened to Vol-, sorry — I mean, You-Know-Who?" Selena inwardly groaned, not her brother! It was just a name!

"Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you and yer sister. Makes yeh both even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see… he was gettin' more an' more powerful — why'd he go?

"Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who were on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back.

"Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you Harry. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on — I dunno what it was, no one does — but somethin' about you stumped him, all right."

Hagrid looked at Harry and Selena with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but Harry, instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had been a horrible mistake. Selena, meanwhile, was beginning to put all the pieces together

A wizard? Him? How could he possibly be? How could his sister be a witch? They'd spent their life being clouted by Dudley, and bullied by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon; if he was really a wizard and Selena a witch, why hadn't they been turned into warty toads every time they'd tried to lock them in their cupboard? If they'd once defeated the greatest sorcerer in the world, how come Dudley had always been able to kick them around like a football?

"Hagrid," he said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard and I don't think Selena can be a witch."

To his surprise, Hagrid and Selena chuckled.

"Dear brother, I don't think that's how it quite works," Selena grinned, reading his mind.

"Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you were scared or angry?" Hagrid smiled.

Harry looked into the fire. Now he came to think about it… every odd thing that had ever made their aunt and uncle furious with them had happened when he, Harry, or his sister, Selena, had been upset or angry… chased by Dudley's gang, he had somehow found himself out of their reach… dreading going to school with that ridiculous haircut, he'd managed to make it grow back…Selena wanting to go on that excursion and finding Aunt Petunia's signature on the form... and the very last time Dudley had hit him, hadn't he got his revenge, without even realizing he was doing it? Hadn't he set a boa constrictor on him?

Harry looked back at Hagrid, smiling, and saw that Hagrid was positively beaming at him.

"See?" said Hagrid. "Harry and Selena Potter, not a witch and a wizard — you wait, you'll both be right famous at Hogwarts once everyone knows about you Selena."

But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight.

"Haven't I told you they're not going?" he hissed. "They're going to Stonewall High and they'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and they needs all sorts of rubbish — spell books and wands and —"

"If they want ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop them," growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter's son an' daughter goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. Their names have been down ever since they were born!

"They're off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and they won't know themselves. They'll be with youngsters of their own sort, fer a change, an' they'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had Albus Dumbled—"

"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH THEM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon.

But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, "NEVER —" he thundered, "— INSULT — ALBUS — DUMBLEDORE — IN — FRONT — OF — ME!" He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley — there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Harry and Selena saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers.

Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them. Selena was on the floor laughing her head off. It was the funniest thing she ever seen.

Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard.

"Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do." Selena snorted through her laughter she was still on the floor .

He cast a sideways look at the siblings under his bushy eyebrows.

"Be grateful if yeh two didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said. "I'm — er — not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff — one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job."

"Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" asked Harry.

"Oh, well — I was at Hogwarts myself but I — er — got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore."

"Why were you expelled?" Selena elbowed her brother for being rude. She finally got off the floor.

"It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly. "Gotta get up ter town; get all yer books an' that."

He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Harry, who pulled it over him and his sister.

"You can both kip under that," he said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets."

Harry woke up early next morning, while Selena kept on sleeping. Although it was daylight, he kept his eyes closed.

Harry woke early the next morning. Although he could tell it was daylight, he kept his eyes shut tight.

'It was a dream_,' _he told himself firmly. 'I dreamed a giant called Hagrid came to tell me and Selena we were going to a school for witches and wizards. When I open my eyes I'll be at home in my cupboard with my sister.'

There was suddenly a loud tapping noise.

'And there's Aunt Petunia knocking on the door,' Harry thought, his heart sinking.

"Tell her to go away," Selena mumbled, waking up from the noise. Apparently his sister is having the same thought.

But he still didn't open his eyes and neither did Selena. 'It had been such a good dream'Harry thought.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"All right," Harry mumbled, "I'm getting up."

He sat up and Hagrid's heavy coat fell off him and onto Selena's head, whose shout was muffled in the thick coat. The hut was full of sunlight, the storm was over, Hagrid himself was asleep on the collapsed sofa, and there was an owl rapping its claw on the window, a newspaper held in its beak.

Harry scrambled to his feet, so happy he felt as though a large balloon was swelling inside him and Selena smiled at him when she finally got the coat off and saw the owl. He went straight to the window and jerked it open.

The owl swooped in and dropped the newspaper on top of Hagrid, who didn't wake up. The owl then fluttered onto the floor and began to attack Hagrid's coat.

"Don't do that."

Harry tried to wave the owl out of the way, but it snapped its beak fiercely at him and carried on savaging the coat. Selena smirked at him and stroked the owl, which hooted in pleasure but refused to let the coat go.

"Hagrid!" said Harry loudly. "There's an owl —"

"Pay him," Hagrid grunted into the sofa.

"What?"

"He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets."

Hagrid's coat seemed to be made of nothing _but _pockets — bunches of keys, slug pellets, balls of string, peppermint humbugs, teabags… finally, Selena found a handful of strange-looking coins.

"Give him five Knuts," said Hagrid sleepily.

"Knuts?"

"The little bronze ones."

Harry counted out five little bronze coins from his sister's hand, and the owl held out his leg so Harry could put the money into a small leather pouch tied to it. Then he flew off through the open window. 'what a wield way to send letters and trusting owls with money – not that the money looks anything like money' Selena thought.

Hagrid yawned loudly, sat up, and stretched.

"Best be off, Harry, Selena, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school."

Harry and Selena were examining the strange coins but Harry felt a wave of sadness suddenly. Selena looked up at him, curious as his face changed from being happy to sadnees in less then a second, as he addressed Hagrid.

"Um — Hagrid?"

"Mm?" said Hagrid, who was pulling on his huge boots.

"We haven't got any money — and you heard Uncle Vernon last night… he won't pay for us to go and learn magic."

"Don't worry about that," said Hagrid, standing up and scratching his head. "D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh two anything?"

"But if their house was destroyed —" Selena started.

"They didn' keep their gold in the house, girl!" Selena flinch, every time she was called girl she was beaten by her uncle Vernon. This went unnoticed by Hagrid but however harry saw it and knew what she was feeling. He put his arm around her. He feels guilty and angry as he couldn't protect her from uncle Vernon. It was his job to protect her. He was always lock in the cupboard when this happen and swore one day his uncle will feel the pain that his sister felt. Uncle Vernon never hit him; it was always his sister because uncle Vernon knew he would feel the pain from his sister beating, sometime he was tied to the chair so he could watch his uncle Vernon hit his twin. It was the worst punishment he was given by the Dursleys. But when ever this happens aunt Petunia was never there, Harry believes she doesn't know about these punishments, not that he would tell her she wouldn't do anything anyway. "Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank. Have a sausage, they're not bad cold — an' I wouldn' say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither." Hagrid carried on.

Harry grabbed a sausage while Selena cut a slice of cake.

"Wizards have _banks_?" Selena said in interest.

"Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins."

Harry dropped the bit of sausage he was holding and Selena paused mid-chew of her cake.

"_Goblins_?" Harry said in alarm.

"As in small midgets with pointy ears with horrible skin" Selena said thinking of that movie she saw Dudley watching a few weeks ago.

"Yeah — so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins, Harry. And Selena don't say that in front of them, they get offened really easily. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe — 'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." Hagrid drew himself up proudly. "He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you — gettin' things from Gringotts — knows he can trust me, see." Selena groaned, knowing that you generally shouldn't say things like that in front of Harry.

"Got everythin'? Come on, then." Harry and Selena followed Hagrid out onto the rock. The sky was quite clear now and the sea gleamed in the sunlight. The boat Uncle Vernon had hired was still there, with a lot of water in the bottom after the storm.

"How did you get here?" Harry asked, looking around for another boat.

"Flew," said Hagrid.

"_Flew_?" Selena said with a small smile but on the inside she was laughing her head off. She was trying to image Hagrid flying but she couldn't.

"Yeah — but we'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've got yeh."

They settled down in the boat, the twins still staring at Hagrid, trying to imagine him flying.

"Seems a shame ter row, though," said Hagrid, giving Harry and Selena another of his sideways looks. "If I was ter — er — speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?"

"Of course not," said Harry, eager to see more magic and Selena nodded. Hagrid pulled out a pink umbrella again, tapped it twice on the side of the boat, and they sped off toward land.

"Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?" Harry asked.

"Spells — enchantments," said Hagrid, unfolding his newspaper as he spoke. "They say there's dragons guardin' the high security vaults." Selena's mouth dropped.

"And then yeh gotta find yer way — Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat."

Harry sat and thought about this while Hagrid read his newspaper, the _Daily Prophet_. Harry had learned from Uncle Vernon that people liked to be left alone while they did this, but it was very difficult, he'd never had so many questions in his life.

"Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual," Hagrid muttered, turning the page.

"There's a Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked, before he could stop himself and his sister smirked at him.

"'Course," said Hagrid. "They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister, o' course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job. Bungler if ever there was one. So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, askin' fer advice."

"But what does a Ministry of Magic _do_?" Selena asked curiously.

"Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there are still witches an' wizards up an' down the country."

"Why?"

"_Why? _Blimey, Harry, everyone'd wantin' magic solutions to their problems. Nah, we're best left alone." Selena thought about that and agreed.

"And then there's also the witch hunts"she whispered to her brother, who nodded.

At this moment the boat bumped gently into the harbour wall. Hagrid folded up his newspaper, and they clambered up the stone steps onto the street.

Passersby stared a lot at Hagrid as they walked through the little town to the station. The twins couldn't blame them however Selena started glare at them. Every single one them had look of fear and turn away. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else, he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters and saying loudly, "See that, Harry, Selena? Things these Muggles dream up, eh?"

"Hagrid," said Harry, panting a bit as he ran to keep up, "did you say there are _dragon s_at Gringotts?"

"Well, so they say," said Hagrid. "Crikey, I'd like a dragon."

"You'd _like _one? That would be so cool" Sophie said excitedly. Harry just smiled at his sister. She loved animals and is one of the reasons why she is a vegetarian.

"Wanted one ever since I was a kid — here we go."

They had reached the station. There was a train to London in five minutes' time. Hagrid, who didn't understand 'Muggle money,' as he called it, gave the bills to Selena so she could buy their tickets.

People stared more than ever on the train. Hagrid took up two seats and sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent. Selena gave them a glare had got the same reactions to the others from before.

"Still got yer letters?" he asked as he counted stitches.

Harry took the parchment envelopes out of his pocket and Selena took hers.

"Good," said Hagrid. "There's a list there of everything yeh need."

Harry unfolded a second piece of paper he hadn't noticed the night before, and read with his sister:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope set_

_1 brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Selena sighed to herself. She had always wanted a cat but the Dursleys refused to buy her one. She knew she wouldn't get one she never gets what she wanted from the Dursley's.

"Can we buy all this in London?" Harry wondered aloud.

"If yeh know where to go," said Hagrid.

Harry and Selena had never been to London before. Although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground, and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains too slowly. Selena smirked at his actions, while Harry just said nothing, although she knew that her brother was thinking heaps of things.

"I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic," he said as they climbed a broken-down escalator that led up to a bustling road lined with shops.

Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowd easily; all the twins had to do was keep close behind him. They passed book shops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand. This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people. Could there really be piles of wizard gold buried miles beneath them? Were there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks? Might this not all be some huge joke that the Dursleys had cooked up?

If they hadn't known that the Dursleys had no sense of humour, they might have thought so; yet somehow, even though everything Hagrid had told him so far was unbelievable, Harry and Selena couldn't help trusting him however the latter still bit wary about him she doesn't trust many people however she getting a good vibe about him however getting a vibe on not good at keeping secrets

"This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."

It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Harry wouldn't have noticed it was there. Selena however had eyes like a hawk and had wondered why the people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, Harry had the most peculiar feeling that only he, Selena and Hagrid could see it. Selena had the same feeling too.

Before they could mention this, Hagrid had steered them inside.

For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?"

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great hands on Harry and Selena's shoulders and making their knees buckle.

"Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at them, "is this — can this be —?"

The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.

"Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter… what an honour."

He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes.

"Welcome back, Mr Potter, welcome back."

Harry didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming and Selena was pushed to the side and was starting to feel left out.

Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"So proud, Mr Potter, I'm just so proud."

"Always wanted to shake your hand — I'm all of a flutter."

"Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."

"We've seen you before!" said Harry, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement.

"Yeah, you bowed to us once in a shop!" Harry continued.

"He remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle he didn't hear the plural, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? He remember me!" Harry shook hands again and again — Doris Crockford kept coming back for more.

A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching.

"Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Harry, Selena, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"Finally someone remembers me" Selena muttered to herself. However Harry heard his sister and felt really guilty about it. You could see the sadness in his eyes. He could also see the hurt in his sister's eyes.

"P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand and turning his head to Selena. Confusion was written on his face "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."

"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?" Selena asked. Professor Quirrell paled when he looked at her."D-Defence Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it."N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously looking at Harry. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought.

Selena look at the man before her. She was getting a bad vibe about him. She doesn't trust him. She seeing a mirror, two faces and a red stone in her mind. She also felt something off with him, she met people who stutters and this guy seems to faking it. She must keep an eye on him in the future.

But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep them to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble.

"Must get on — lots ter buy. Come on, Harry, come on Selena."

Doris Crockford who still hasn't seen Selena as his eyes were only focusing on harry, shook Harry's hand, one last time, and Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.

Hagrid grinned at the twins.

"Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you were famous Harry. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh — mind you, he's usually tremblin'." If Selena didn't know him already she thought he was rubbing it in that she was pushed aside and being ignored.

"Is he always that nervous?" Harry said while holding his sisters hand trying to comfort her.

"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience… They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag — never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject — now, where's me umbrella?" Selena snorted at that last comment 'defiantly fishy' she thought.

Vampires? Hags? Harry's head was swimming, while Selena had a million questions. Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can.

"Three up… two across…" he muttered."Right, stand back, you two."

He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella.

The brick he had touched quivered — it wriggled — in the middle, a small hole appeared — it grew wider and wider — a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."

He grinned at Harry and Selena's amazement. They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall.

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons — All Sizes — Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver — Self-Stirring — Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.

"Yeah, you'll both be needin' one," said Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer money first."

Harry wished he had about eight more eyes, while Selena wished she could clone herself, she was jumping in excitement. All previous thoughts about being ignored was forgotten and replaced with excitement.

They turned their heads in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, sixteen Sickles an ounce, they're mad…"

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium — Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Harry and Selena's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Harry heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand — fastest ever —" Selena smiled.

There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon…

"Gringotts," said Hagrid.

They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was —

"Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was a little shorter than Harry and a lot shorter than Selena. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, they noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. It was quite similar to what she pictured them to look like. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

'I like that poem'Selena thought. 'It has meaning.'

"Like I said, yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid, Harry and Selena made for the counter.

"Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr Harry Potter and Miss Selena Potter's safe."

"You have their key, sir?"

"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of mouldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose. Harry watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals and Selena watched the one on their left counting gold coins.

"Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key.

The goblin looked at it closely.

"That seems to be in order."

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen." Harry groaned to himself.

'Not in front of Selena' Harry thought looking at his sister. He knows how nosy his sister is and will find out stuff she not supposed to know about. Selena looked interested; she wanted to know what it was. 'I'll put on sneaking act on and find out what it is' she thought 'actually I put my puppy dog face on and see if Hagrid will tell me' Hagrid look at her and saw the look. 'The same look she used to give her father when she wanted something' he thought.

The goblin read the letter carefully.

"Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, he, Harry and Selena followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Selena asked and Harry smirked. He knew it wasn't long she'll start asking questions.

"Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."

Griphook held the door open for them. Selena, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in — Hagrid with some difficulty — and were off.

At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible.

The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.

Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Selena was having her time of her life. She had her eyes open and arms in the air and screaming her head off, they thought they saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late— they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.

"I never know," Harry called to Hagrid over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?" Selena opened her mouth to explain but Hagrid beat her to it.

"Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it," said Hagrid. "An' don' ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick."

He did look very green, and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling.

Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry and Selena gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.

"All yours," smiled Hagrid.

All the twins' — it was incredible. The Dursleys couldn't have known about this or they'd have had it from them faster than blinking. How often had they complained how much Harry and Selena cost them to keep? And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to them, buried deep under London. Hagrid helped Harry pile some of it into a bag, while Sophie chatted with Griphook about Gringotts. The goblin looked pleased to have someone interesting to talk to and Selena asked plenty of questions.

"The gold ones are Galleons," he explained to Selena, while Hagrid told Harry the same thing. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough.

When it was her turn to get some money she looked at the other to see if they were looking at her. When they weren't she had put twice as much in her pouch and went back to the others.

"Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh." Hagrid said, turning to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?"

"One speed only," said Griphook.

They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine, and Harry leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom, but Hagrid groaned and pulled him back by the scruff of his neck, while Selena smirked.

Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.

"Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook.

"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Selena asked.

"About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin. Harry shuddered; Selena however had also had a smirk on her face. She was thinking different ways to get the Dursleys trapped in one of the vaults.

Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, Selena was sure, and she leaned forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least — but at first she thought it was empty. Then she noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor and Harry quietly laughed at his sister, while she glared playfully at him.

Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. Selena longed to know what it was, but knew better than to ask, while Harry smiled at his twin's curiosity.

"Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, its best if I keep me mouth shut," said Hagrid.

One wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Harry and Selena didn't know where to run first now that they had a bag full of money. They didn't have to know how many Galleons there were to a pound to know that they were holding more money than they'd had in their whole life — more money than even Dudley had ever had.

"Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Harry, Selena, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick. 'perfect' Selena thought. Before Harry could move Selena said "Wait there Harry, I need to do something back in Gringotts" as she walk to the door. Harry knew she was up to something so he waited there to come out and tell him what she was up to. While he waited he looked around as he didn't get to see everything while he was walking in.

Meanwhile Selena was walking back into the bank. She walked up to one of the desks which had a goblin perched behind it. "Excuse me" Selena said "I am wondering where I could exchange some gallons into muggle money." The goblin looked at her. He was thinking it was weird as it was normally the other way round but replied "you can do that here Miss Potter."

"How much is a galleon in muggle money" she ask while getting some of the coins out of her pouch 'I need a purse' she thought.

"One galleon is worth 50 muggle pounds" he said looking at Selena.

"Ok would you exchange 20 galleons for £1000 please" she said handing the coins over to the goblin. He handed her a pile of crisped 50 and 20 pound notes.

"Thank you" she said while putting the muggle money away in the big pockets in her jogging bottoms which are tied tightly around her waist as they belonged to her fat cousin. She started to walk back out of the bank. She wasn't looking where she was looking and she collided into someone. As Selena was small and was heavily under weight she fell right on her but. She looked up to who she bump into. He was still standing and looking down at her. He was her age; he had tanned skin, black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He didn't have much of his childish fat on him and was very handsome. Selena felt her cheeks turning red as she stared at the boy. He held out his hand to her to help her up. She grabs it and pulled her up to her feet.

"I'm sorry" she said looking in his eyes.

"No problem, it wasn't your fault anyway I wasn't looking where I was going." He said. He turned away and started to walk away but turn his head and stared at her for a minute and walk away.

Selena started to walk away and met her brother outside where she left him.

"So what did you do back in there" Harry said when he realised his sister was back. "Oh when you guys weren't looking I got some extra money for us and exchange it to muggle money. I thought since we have no money in the muggle world so I changed some so we can go shopping to get new clothes and stuff so we don't have to wear Dudley's old clothes. Selena replied.

"How much did you get?"

"£1000. It was one galleon for £50 so I thought we needed quite a bit so I got that much for the both of us." She said. They both walk over to a shop called Madam Malkin's shop. Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop with his sister, both feeling nervous.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dears?" she said, when Harry started to speak and Selena nodded. "Got the lot here — another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length, while a third witch entered and started on Selena.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy.

He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Harry and Selena were strongly reminded of Dudley.

"Have any of _you _got your own broom?" the boy went on.

"No," said Selena. "I waiting for a better broom to come out" acting like she know what he was going on about. Harry seem to caught on what she was doing and didn't comment.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No," Harry said, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.

"_I _do — Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No," said Harry, feeling more stupid by the minute. Selena gave her brother a look and he grimaced.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been — imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" Selena disagreed with him. If being in Hufflepuff meant staying away from him, she was content to go to that house.

"Mmm," said Harry, wishing he could say something a bit more interesting. Selena rolled her eyes, she REALLY didn't like this kid.

"I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and Selena and pointing at three large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.

"That's Hagrid," said Selena, pleased to know something the boy didn't and didn't have to pretend. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper," said Harry. He was liking the boy less and less every second and now he agreed with his sister, Hufflepuff would be better than putting up with this jerk. He knew she thought it, he known he all his sister all his life and knew her better then anyone else.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of _savage_— lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"I think he's brilliant," said Selena coldly and Harry looked worried, if his sister lost her temper...

"_Do _you?" said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," said Harry shortly for his sister, whose face was turning red slowly. He didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy.

"Oh, sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all.

"But they were _our _kind, weren't they?"

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean," said Harry.

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same; they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"

But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool at the same time as his sister, who was finished too.

"Well, I'll see you both at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy.

Harry and Selena were rather quiet as they ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought him (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts; Selena had flaked chocolate and chocolate chips because Hagrid somehow knew that she was allergic to nuts).

"What's up?" said Hagrid.

"Nothing," Harry lied and Selena rolled her eyes.

"Convincing"she whispered and he grinned slightly.

They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Harry cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink that changed colour as you wrote and he bought it for Selena, who was thrilled. When they had left the shop, he said, "Hagrid, what's Quidditch?"

"Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh both know — not knowin' about Quidditch!"

"Don't make us feel worse," said Selena. She told Hagrid about the pale boy in Madam Malkin's.

"— and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in —"

"Yer not _from_a Muggle family. If he'd known who yeh both _were_— he's grown up knowin' yer name if his parents are wizardin' folk. You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh Harry. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in a long line o' Muggles — look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!"

"So what _is _Quidditch?" Harry asked.

"It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like — like football in the Muggle world — everyone follows Quidditch — played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls — sorta hard ter explain the rules."

"And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"

"School houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but —"

"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff," said Harry gloomily.

"Better Hufflepuff than that boy's house," Selena said, annoyed.

"Yeah, better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," said Hagrid darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one."

"Vol-, sorry —You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?" Selena rolled her eyes as her brother still said You-Know-Who.

"Years an' years ago," said Hagrid.

They bought their school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Even Dudley, who never read anything, would have been wild to get his hands on some of those books. Hagrid almost had to drag Harry away from _Curses and Counter curses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More)_by Professor Vindictus Viridian.

"I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley."

"I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea, but yer not ter use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances," said Hagrid. "An' anyway, yeh couldn' work any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level." When Hagrid was busy looking at Harry, Selena had brought different books that weren't on the list that she saw Harry looking at. She wanted to buy them for his birthday.

Hagrid wouldn't let Harry buy a solid gold cauldron, either ("It says pewter on yer list"), but they got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then they visited the apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Harry and Selena, Selena found herself examining silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each while Harry looked at minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop).

Outside the apothecary, Hagrid checked their list again.

"Just yer wand left — A yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh both a birthday present."

Harry and Selena felt themselves go red.

"You don't have to —" Harry started.

"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at— an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze." Selena pouted and Hagrid laughed, saying he'd get her one anyway. "I'll get yer an owl, Harry. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'."

Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing and Selena was clutching a small black kitten. Harry couldn't stop stammering his thanks, sounding just like Professor Quirrell, while Selena was cooing her new kitten.

"Don' mention it," said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. Just Ollivanders left now — only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand."

A magic wand… this was what Harry and Selena had been really looking forward to.

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of the twins' necks prickled.

The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

Selena got a vibe on someone was coming from behind and turned around just before an old man came in. He was shock that the girl knew where he was. No one ever did that before."Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped, the kitten meowed in alarm. Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair.

An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Harry awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you both soon. Harry Potter. And Selena Potter too." It wasn't a question. "You both have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry and Selena. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

"Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes and Selena shivered.

"And that's where…"

Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger, then turned to Selena and touched her identical scar. How he knew there was one there was a mystery.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did them," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands… well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…"

He shook his head and then, to Harry and Selena's relief, spotted Hagrid.

"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again… Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"

"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid.

"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern.

"Er — yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly.

"But you don't _use _them?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply.

"Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly. Harry noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke. Selena noticed too and she smirked knowingly.

"Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. "Well, now — Mr and Miss Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er — well, I'm right-handed," said Selena. "And my brother is the same."

"Hold out your arms. That's it." He measured Selena from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head, then repeated with Harry. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr and Miss Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own and Selena smiled. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once and gave it to Selena but it did nothing too.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try —"

Harry tried — but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander and given to Selena but nothing.

"No, no — here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Harry tried and then Selena. And tried some more. They had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customers, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere — I wonder, now — yes, why not — unusual combination — holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. He felt sudden warmth in his fingers.

He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.

Hagrid and Selena whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well… how curious… how very curious…"

He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious… curious…" He then seemed to have been struck with a sudden thought and pulled out another wand, giving it to Selena.

"Try this Miss Potter. Ebony and Thestral tail hair, ten inches." She felt a sudden warmth and swished it, producing multi-coloured sparks. Harry clapped for his sister, Hagrid smiled and Ollivander wrapped it up for her and gave it to her, still muttering "Curious..."

"Sorry," said Harry finally, "but what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry and Selena with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for these wands when their brother — why, their brother gave you that scar."

"Yours Miss Potter well the Thestral that gave it tail hair also gave another which was rumoured to be in the elder wand"

Harry swallowed, while Selena paled.

"Yes, thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember… I think we must expect great things from you, Mr and Miss Potter… After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great."

Harry and Selena shivered. They weren't sure they liked Mr. Ollivander too much. They paid seven gold Galleons each for their wands, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.

The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Harry, Selena and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. The twins didn't speak at all as they walked down the road; they didn't even notice how much people were gawking at them on the Underground, laden as they were with all their funny-shaped packages, with the snowy owl asleep in its cage on Harry's lap and kitten purring on Selena's lap. Up another escalator, out into Paddington station; the twins only realized where they were when Hagrid tapped them on the shoulder.

"Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves," he said.

He bought Harry a hamburger and Selena some chips and they sat down on plastic seats to eat. Harry and Selena kept looking around. Everything looked so strange, somehow.

"You all right, you two? Yer both very quiet," said Hagrid.

Harry wasn't sure he could explain, while Selena was deep in thought. They'd just had the best birthday of their life — and yet — he chewed his hamburger, trying to find the words.

"Everyone thinks I'm special," he said at last while giving a concern look to his sister. "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander… but we don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. We don't know what happened when Vol-, sorry — I mean, the night our parents died." Selena nodded vaguely in agreement. The kitten managed to swipe a chip and she smiled and fed her kitten some more food.

Hagrid leaned across the table. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile.

"Don' you worry, Harry. You'll both learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll both be just fine. Just be yerselves. I know it's hard. Yeh've both been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts — I did — still do, 'smatter of fact."

"Yer tickets fer Hogwarts," he said. "First o' September — King's Cross — it's all on yer tickets. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me…. See yeh soon, Harry and Selena."

Harry and Selena watch Hagrid until he was out of sight; they both decide to go shopping in the muggle world before they got back to the Dusleys for clothes, shoes, new bags and other stuff.

**13,476 words my longest chapter. It was my birthday last weekend so I thought I post another chapter for you guys. **

**Can you guys review please I would love to hear what your thoughts are and any suggestions or if I should carry on. **

**Kitskat **

**xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry and Selena's last month with the Dursleys wasn't fun. True, Dudley was now so scared of them he wouldn't stay in the same room since Selena kept scaring him, while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't shut the twins in their cupboard, force them to do anything, or shout at them unless Selena annoyed them too much. Half terrified, half furious, they acted as though any chair with Harry or Selena in it were empty. Although this was an improvement in many ways, it did become a bit depressing after a while.

Harry and Selena kept to their room, with Harry's new owl and Selena's kitten Coco for company. He had decided to call the owl Hedwig, a name he had found in _A History of Magic_. Their school books were very interesting.

They lay on their bed, reading late into the night well Harry did, Selena flick through hers but she can recall everything that she read, Hedwig swooping in and out of the open window as she pleased. It was lucky that Aunt Petunia didn't come in to vacuum anymore, because Hedwig kept bringing back dead mice for Coco to play with. Every night before they went to sleep, Harry and Selena ticked off another day on the piece of paper they had pinned to the wall, counting down to September the first.

On the last day of August they thought they'd better speak to their aunt and uncle about getting to King's Cross station the next day, they went down to the living room where they were watching a quiz show on television. "yo Uncle Vernon" Selena said while waving her hand in front of her uncle's face to get his attention. Well if it didn't he sure did when Dudley screamed and ran from the room. "I never seen him run so fast" she said to Harry.

"err get out of face girl." Uncle Vernon said while he pushed her out of his way so he could continue watching tv.

"Er — Uncle Vernon?" Harry said trying to get his attention again.

Uncle Vernon grunted to show he was listening.

"Er — my sister and I need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to — to go to Hogwarts."

Uncle Vernon grunted again.

"Would it be all right if you gave us a lift?"

Grunt. "well I am guessing that is a yes" Selena said while walking towards the door.

"Thank you."

He was about to follow his sister when Uncle Vernon actually spoke stopping Selena at the door.

"Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?"

"No, but that would be so cool if there was magic carpets, image that flying around England on magic carpets. Selena said while walking back into the room to stand next to her brother.

"Where is this school, anyway?" Ignoring what she said.

"I don't know," said Harry, realizing this for the first time.

"It's in Scotland" Selena said remembering from one of the books she skim read the other day.

Harry pulled the ticket Hagrid had given him out of his pocket.

"We just take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock," he read.

His aunt and uncle stared so did Selena, as she never looked at her ticket properly.

"Platform what?"

"Nine and three-quarters."

"Don't talk rubbish," said Uncle Vernon. "There is no platform nine and three-quarters." Which is true

"It's on our tickets."

"Barking," said Uncle Vernon, "howling mad, the lot of them. You'll see. You just wait. All right, we'll take you guys to King's Cross. We're going up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't bother."

"Why are you going to London?" Harry asked, trying to keep things friendly.

"Taking Dudley to the hospital," growled Uncle Vernon. "Got to have that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings."

"No, keep it on him, it's too funny to get rid of." Selena said. "Can we at least take a picture of him with it I want to remember him with a tail for the rest of my life."

Harry woke at five o'clock the next morning and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep, so he shook Selena awake, who cursed sleepily but grew excited when she realised what day it was.

He got up and pulled on his jeans because he didn't want to walk into the station in his wizard's robes —he'd change on the train. Selena followed suit, putting on a pair of black skinny jeans and a green jumper and putting her hair in a ponytail. They checked their Hogwarts list yet again to make sure they had everything they needed, saw that Hedwig was shut safely in her cage and Coco in her cat carrier, and then Harry paced the room, waiting for the Dursleys to get up, while Selena was hanging upside down from the bed.

"Can't wait till we get there, ooh I hope we make friends there" Selena always wanted friends, someone to talk to besides her brother. That's the one of the things she looking forward to when they get to Hogwarts.

Two hours later, Harry's huge, heavy trunk had been loaded into the Dursleys' car along with Selena's equally heavy one, Aunt Petunia had talked Dudley into sitting next to Selena, and they had set off.

They reached King's Cross at half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped Harry's trunk onto a cart and wheeled it into the station for him. Aunt Petunia did the same with her niece's one.

Selena thought this was strangely kind until Uncle Vernon stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face.

"Well, there you are. Platform nine—platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?"

He was quite right, of course. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all.

"Have a good term," said Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile. He left without another word. "What you just going to leave us here, on our own. What if someone comes and murder us and then what. Who's going to be there to annoy you guys because I don't think Mrs Figg is going to do it." Selena said worriedly when she saw there was no platform 9 ¾.

Harry and Selena watched the Dursleys drive away. All three of them were laughing.

Harry's mouth went rather dry, while Selena shook nervously. What on earth were they going to do? They were starting to attract a lot of funny looks, because of Hedwig. Harry decided to go and ask somebody while Selena stood with their luggage. She knew no one could help them as no one believed in witches and magic, so how the hell are they suppose to know where the platform is and how they are going to get there. _'Stupid Hagrid, couldn't he tell us where the stupid platform is so I don't have to look like a freaky weirdo standing here looking lost with an owl and a kitten.'_ She thought. "What you all looking at idiots haven't you ever seen an eleven year old looking lost before? She shouted at everyone who stopped and stared at her. She gotten annoyed and pissed off looks from them but she didn't care, she was worried about not finding the platform and not be able to go to Hogwarts.

Harry came back to where his sister was waiting after asking the guard where platform and any trains leaving at 11 o'clock. The guard just strode away, muttering about time wasters. Harry was now trying hard not to panic, but his sister was almost hyperventilating, which was unlike herself. According to the large clock over the arrivals board, they had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts and no idea how to do it; they were stranded in the middle of a station with two trunks they could hardly lift, two pockets full of wizard money, a kitten and a large owl.

Harry started thinking about the way they got into Diagon Alley. 'Mm maybe we have to do something similar to that' he thought. He was about to get his wand out but Selena stopped him as she saw a group of people just passed behind them and Selena caught a few words of what they were saying.

"— packed with Muggles, of course —"

She swung round and nudged Harry, who copied her. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair.

Each of them was pushing a trunk like the twins' in front of him — and they had an _owl_.

Hearts hammering, Harry pushed his cart after them and Selena followed. They stopped and so did the siblings, just near enough to hear what they were saying.

"Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother.

"Shouldn't she know what platform they have to go to, considering the boys look like they already attending the school" Selena whispered to Harry. "Shh" he replied trying to listen to the family.

"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand, "Mom, can't I go…"

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten.

Harry and Selena watched, careful not to blink in case they missed it — but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.

"Wow that's so cool"

"Fred, you next," the plump woman said.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you _tell _I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone — but how had he done it? Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier he was almost there — and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere.

There was nothing else for it.

"Excuse me," Harry said to the plump woman.

"Hello, dears," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."

She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose.

"Yes," said Harry. "The thing is — the thing is, we don't know how to —"

"How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and Selena nodded.

"Not to worry," she said. "All you both have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

"Er — okay," said Harry.

He pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid.

He started to walk toward it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten. Harry walked more quickly. He was going to smash right into that barrier and then he'd be in trouble — leaning forward on his cart, he broke into a heavy run — the barrier was coming nearer and nearer — he wouldn't be able to stop — the cart was out of control — he was a foot away — he closed his eyes ready for the crash — It didn't come… he kept on running… he opened his eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said _Hogwarts' Express, eleven o'clock_. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters _on it, He had done it.

"Oh my god, that was awesome," Selena gasped as she emerged next to him and Harry smiled.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every colour wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Harry pushed his cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. He passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, _Neville_," he heard the old woman sigh.

A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.

"Give us a look, Lee, go on."

The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.

Harry and Selena pressed on through the crowd until they found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave his trunk toward the train door. He tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice he dropped it painfully on his foot. Even with Selena helping, it still wouldn't go in.

"Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins they'd followed through the barrier.

"Yes, please," Harry panted.

"Oi, Fred! C'mere and help!"

With the twins' help, Harry and Selena's trunks were at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.

"Thanks," said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar.

"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you —?"

"He is," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Harry.

"What?" said Harry.

"_Harry Potter_." chorused the twins.

"Oh, him," said Harry.

"I mean, yes, I am."

"Gosh Harry, are you that stupid forgetting who you are?" which attracted the attention of the two red headed twins.

"Who are you?" the first twin asked looking at Selena.

"His awesome, better looking and adorable twin sister Selena Potter" she said, trying to not feel upset that the twins knew her brother and not her.

"What? Harry Potter does not have a twin sister" the second twin said, and with that the horrible feeling of jealousy, which was the first time she felt that emotion about her brother.

"Well I think I should know I have been living with him for the whole of my life" she replied pushing the jealousy away. It's not Harry's fault that no one knew about her.

"Ok cool, nice to meet you. By the way do you have a cool scar as well" the first twin asked.

"yeh I do" she replied lifting her fringe up.

The two boys gawked at them, and Harry felt himself turning red, while Selena went slightly pink. Then, to their relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mom."

With a last look at Harry and Selena, the twins hopped off the train.

Harry sat down next to the window where, half hidden, he could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying. Selena sat opposite him also looking out the window.

Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose."

The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.

"_Mom_— geroff" He wriggled free.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins.

"Shut up," said Ron.

"Where's Percy?" said their mother.

"He's coming now."

The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a red and gold badge on his chest with the letter _P _on it.

"Wonder what that means," Selena murmured.

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves —"

"Oh, are you a _prefect_, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once —"

"Or twice —"

"A minute —"

"All summer —"

"Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect. Selena started giggling from what the twins just said.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins.

"Because he's a _prefect_," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term — send me an owl when you get there."

"err how can she pick favourites from all her kids, she should give them equal treatment by getting them all new robes" Selena mumbled. She hated when parents give one child special treatment and not the other as the Dursleys used to do that between the twins and Dudley.

She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.

"Now, you two — this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've — you've blown up a toilet or —"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, Mom."

"It's _not funny_. And look after Ron."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.

"Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"

Harry leaned back quickly so they couldn't see him looking and Selena smirked.

"You know that black haired boy who was near us in the station? And that auburn haired girl? Know who they are?"

"Who?"

"_Harry Potter and his twin sister Selena"_

Harry heard the little girl's voice.

"Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see the, Mom, eh please…I didn't know he has a sister, pleeease"

"You've already seen them, Ginny, and the poor boy and girl aren't something you goggle at in a zoo. Are they really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked them. Saw their scars, even his sister has one. They're really there — like lightning."

"Poor _dears_— no wonder they were alone, I wondered. They were ever so polite when they asked how to get onto the platform."

"Never mind that, do you think they remember what You-Know-Who looks like?"

Their mother suddenly became very stern.

"I forbid you to ask them, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though they need reminding of that on their first day at school."

"All right, keep your hair on."

A whistle sounded.

"Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."

"We'll send you a Hogwarts' toilet seat."

"_George!_"

"Only joking, Mom."

The train began to move. Harry saw the boys' mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed; then she fell back and waved.

Harry watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Harry and Selena felt a great leap of excitement. They didn't know where they were going to — but it had to be better than what they were leaving behind.

Selena moved to the seat next to the compartment door just as the door of the compartment slid open and the youngest red headed boy came in.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry and next to Selena. "Everywhere else is full."

Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Harry saw he still had a black mark on his nose and Selena smirked as she saw it too.

"Hey, Ron."

The twins were back.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train — Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron.

"Harry, Selena" said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley."

"Another pair of twins," their brother sighed and the Potter twins flashed him a wide grin. Or in Selena's case, a small smile.

"And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."

"Bye," said Harry, Selena and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out.

Harry nodded, while Selena just looked at him, annoyed that he is ignoring her.

"Oh — well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got — you know…"

He pointed at Harry's forehead.

Harry pulled back his hair to show the lightning scar. Ron stared.

"So that's where You-Know-Who —?"

"Yes," said Harry, "but we can't remember it."

"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.

"Well — we remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."

"Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again.

"What am I, chop liver" Selena sighed still annoyed about being ignored.

"Who are you?" asked Ron, who really just wanted to talk to Harry.

"This is my sister, Selena" Harry replied.

"But..."

"Yes I am, as I said to your brothers I think I would know that I am his sister or not" she cut him off before he asked.

"Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry quickly, who found Ron just as interesting as Ron found him and before Selena pisses him off and leaves them.

"Er — Yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

"So you must know loads of magic already," Selena assumed, thinking that she should try out this boy as she got the feeling that her brother wanted to make friends with.

The Weasleys were clearly one of those old wizarding families the pale boy in Diagon Alley had talked about.

"I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are they like?"

"Horrible — well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers" Harry replied.

"Five," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy.

"I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left — Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first."

_Wow, poor Ron _Selena thought. _He's got a major inferiority complex. _She wanted to try and make friends with him but it feels like he is only talking to her brother and ignoring her. But she waited and see if he would include her in the conversation.

"You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep.

"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff — I mean, I got Scabbers instead."

Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window.

Selena felt sorry for Ron and his family but not too much as he was still only focusing on her brother and Harry didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl. After all, he and his sister had never had any money in their life until a month ago, and he told Ron so, all about them having to wear Dudley's old clothes and never getting proper birthday presents. This seemed to cheer Ron up.

"… and until Hagrid told us, we didn't know anything about being a witch or wizard or about my parents or Voldemort —"

Ron gasped.

"What?" said Selena trying to be included in the conversation.

"_You said You-Know-Who's name!_" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people —"

"We're not trying to be _brave _or anything, saying the name," said Harry, "We just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn… I bet," he added, voicing for the first time something that had been worrying him a lot lately, "I bet I'm the worst in the class." Selena sighed and patted her brother on the knee and he pouted.

"You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough," Ron said, grinning at the twins' exchange.

While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.

Harry realised that his sister is feeling left out so he included her into the conversation. Ron also included her as well but still mainly talking to Harry.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Harry and Selena, who hadn't had any breakfast, leapt to their feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Selena gave her brother some money and Harry went out into the corridor.

He and his sister had never had any money for candy with the Dursleys, and now that they had pockets rattling with gold and silver he was ready to buy as many Mars Bars as he could carry — but the woman didn't have Mars Bars. What she did have were Bettie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Liquorice Wands, and a number of other strange things Harry had never seen in his life. Not wanting to miss anything, he got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.

Ron and Selena stared as Harry brought it all back in to the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat.

"Hungry, are you?"

"Starving," said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty. Selena selected a cauldron cake and moaned with pleasure as she took a huge bite.

Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."

"Swap you for one of these," said Harry, holding up a pasty. "Go on —"

"You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with five of us."

"Go on, have a pasty," said Harry, who had never had anything to share before or, indeed, anyone to share it with. It was a nice feeling, sitting there with Ron, eating their way through all the twins' pasties, cakes, and candies (the sandwiches lay forgotten). Selena smiled at her brother's kindness.

"What are these?" Harry asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs.

"They're not _really _frogs, are they?" Selena asked. They were starting to feel that nothing would surprise them.

"No," said Ron. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."

"What?"

"Oh, of course, you two wouldn't know — Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect — famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."

Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card, giving it to his sister, who smiled. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and moustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.

"So _this _is Dumbledore!" said Selena.

"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa — thanks —"

Selena turned over her card and read:

_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS_

_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._

She snorted. _Chamber music and tenpin bowling? _Harry snorted too.

She turned the card back over and saw, to her astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared.

"He's gone!" Harry exclaimed, staring at it.

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron.

"He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her… do you want it? You can start collecting."

Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped. "Help yourself," said Selena, trying to be nice.

"But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos," Harry explained.

"Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron sounded amazed. "_Weird!"_

Harry stared as Dumbledore sidled back into the picture on his card and gave him and his sister a small smile from the seat where Selena had put him down. Ron was more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards, but Harry and Selena couldn't keep their eyes off them. Soon they had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin. Harry finally tore his eyes away from the Druidess Cliodna, who was scratching her nose, to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

"You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Harry. "When they say every flavour, they _mean_every flavour — you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger-flavoured one once."

"And how would he know what a booger tastes like?" Selena smirked and Ron snorted with laughter.

He picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner.

"Bleaaargh — see? Sprouts."

They had a good time eating the Every Flavour Beans. Harry got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine, and was even brave enough to nibble the end off a funny gray one Ron wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper. Selena got chocolate, blood, broccoli, dirt, butter, mushroom, curry, wood, raspberry, blackberry and pineapple.

The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Harry and Selena had passed on platform nine and three-quarters came in. He looked tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," said Selena, who liked this boy for some reason.

"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him…"

He left and Selena stood up, saying she was going to help him find his toad.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."

The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look…"

He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.

"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway —"

He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back with Selena, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

Selena met her when she was on the way back to the cabin and from first impression she didn't like her. She hated people who were bossy and think they know more then you.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

She sat down with Selena _'err I really don't like her'_ she thought. Ron looked taken aback.

"Er — all right."

He cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" Selena asked. It didn't sound like a spell but then again she never heard a real spell before so she can't really judge him.

"Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard — I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough — I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" the girl said very fast.

'_She so annoying err someone shut her up, I guess I am right she is a know it all, I bet she's a teacher's pet'_ Selena though

Harry looked at Ron, and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course and your sister — I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History _and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts _and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

"Are I?" said Harry, feeling dazed.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione.

"Who are you" Hermione asked Selena. '_Err here we go again everyone knows Harry and not me"_

"I am Selena, Harry's twin sister"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am"

"I _would_ know, I have read all the books and not once did they mention that Harry Potter, the boy who lived, has a twin sister."

"Well _I should know_ that I am his twin sister as I have been living with him and know everything about him. You should not believe everything you read in books they can be miss leading or written with completely load of shit that isn't real." She replied angrily.

Hermione had a shock and offended look on her face. She couldn't believe that Selena just said that about books. The boys were just looking at them with a shock expression on their faces. Hermione chosen to ignore her and carry on talking like a know it all.

"Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad… Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

And she left, taking the toad less boy with her. Harry smiled at Selena, pleased that she had already made friends, well one friend Neville. He already knew that his sister and Hermione aren't friends as he knew she hated people who think they know everything.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," Ron said. Selena nodded in agreement."I don't think that girl ever stops to breathe once she's at it," Selena added. This time, Ron nodded. He realized he was still holding his wand and he threw it back in his trunk.

"Stupid spell—George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

"Well from what I got from meeting your brothers, I don't think you should have trust anything they tell you, especially spells" Selena said. She got a feeling that they would get along really well.

"What house are your brothers in?" Harry asked.

"Gryffindor," Ron answered. He seemed to be a bit gloomy again.

"Mum and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw _would_ be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

"That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?" Selena rolled her eyes, '_it's just a name'_

"Yeah," he said, looking depressed.

"You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lights," Harry said, obviously trying to cheer him up.

"So what do your older brothers do now that they've left, anyway?" harry asked wondering what wizards did once they left school. Selena also was interested in what they did as well.

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," Ron said. He looked excited when he mentioned it.

"So there are real, dragons I mean. Selena asked.

"yeh they are but they are illegal in England. Ron replied

"Wicked"

"Did you hear about Gringotts, Harry? It's been in the _Daily Prophet_. You don't get that with the Muggles, do you? Anyway, someone tried to rob a high security vault." Ron said.

Harry stared at Ron so did Selena.

"Really? What happened to them?"

"Nothing. That's why it's big news. They didn't get caught. Dad says it must've been a very powerful wizard to break into Gringotts, but they don't reckon they took anything, that's why it's so odd. But, of course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens, in case you – know – who's happens to be behind it." Ron replied.

"What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked, changing the subject.

"Er—we don't know any," Harry said.

"What!" Ron looked dumbfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world-" He went off, explaining every aspect of Qudditch to the twins. He was interrupted when the compartment door slid open, yet again, but it wasn't Hermione or Neville. It was three boys.

The middle boy was looking at Harry with interest.

"It it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," Harry said. Selena glanced at the other boys. They were big and very mean-looking. One of them was leering at Selena. She shuddered.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle. Any my name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Ron gave a slight cough, which, to Selena, sounded like he was hiding a snigger. Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

Selena stood next to her brother, not like where this is going.

"Who are you? I thought the Weasleys only have one girl who is younger than us" Malfoy asked, thinking Selena was a Weasley because of the red heir.

"I am Harry's twin sister" she said getting bored of everyone asking who she was.

"Really, wait till my father hears about this, two Potters" Malfoy turned to so he was talking to both of the twins.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potters. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He gave a pointed glance to Ron when he said 'wrong sort'. He held out his hand for Harry to shake and Selena was sure her brother was going to. Boy, was she was wrong.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said.

Malfoy went a bit pink in the cheeks. He turn to Selena "how about you" holding his hand out to her. "Sorry I don't want to be friends to arrogant pigs, especially those who are blond." She said sitting back down.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potters. Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Selena stood up quickly again, with both Harry and Ron by her side. Selena tried to smack Malfoy, but was restrained by her brother.

"You should put a leash on your sister, Potter. You don't want her to get hurt"

Selena was still being restrained. Otherwise, would have slugged Malfoy in the face by now.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you get out now," Harry said.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."

One of the big blokes reached out to grab a Chocolate Frog next to Ron, but before Ron could do anything the ape yelled out. Harry took the opportune moment to punch Malfoy in the face as hard as he could because of the threat he said about his sister. They all heard a satisfying _crack_. The git clutched at his nose, blood dripping from in between his fingers. While Harry was punching Malfoy, Ron's pet rat scabbers bit one of the apes knuckle and then was thrown off the boy and hit the window.

"You gonna pay for dat, Potter!" With that, the three of the boys disappeared. A second later, Hermione came in.

"What _has _been going on?" Hermione said as she opened the compartment door, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.

"I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to twins. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No — I don't believe it — he's gone back to sleep."

And so he had.

"You've met Malfoy before?"

Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley.

"I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?"

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"All right — I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," she said in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?" Hermione just had to add.

Ron glared at her as she left. Harry peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down.

He and Ron took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes, while Selena covered her eyes for them. Ron's were a bit short for him, you could see his sneakers underneath them. And they covered their eyes for Selena.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Harry and Selena's stomachs lurched with nerves and Ron, they saw, looked pale under his freckles. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry, Selena?" Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville sniffed once or twice and Selena walked next to him.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione, while Selena sat with two other girls and the boy she saw at Gringotts.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oi, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands and Selena smiled.

"See, I told you he'd turn up!" she said and he grinned. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

**So which house should Selena should be in?**


	8. Chapter 8

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry and Selena could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right — the rest of the school must already be here — but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose.

Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair and Selena smirked while helping Neville with his clock.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. Harry swallowed.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked Ron. Selena just smirked. She knew how they would be sorted. While flicking through _Hogwarts: A History_ she found a short passage which gave hints to how they would be sorted. By looking at the others kids she decided to keep her mouth shut and enjoy them freaking out about how they would be sorted.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

Harry's heart gave a horrible jolt. A test? In front of the whole school? But he didn't know any magic yet —what on earth would he have to do? He hadn't expected something like this the moment they arrived. Selena rolled her eyes and whacked her brother on the head.

"Obviously they wouldn't test us with magic, we only just got here!" she hissed, giving her brother a sort of hint on how they would be sorted. She didn't want to tell him exactly how they would be sorted or else he would tell Ron, which she doesn't want to happen as she was enjoying watching him panic about what's going to happen.

Harry looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified, too, well beside his sister. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need.

Harry tried hard not to listen to her. He'd never been more nervous, never, not even when he'd had to take a school report home to the Dursleys saying that he'd somehow turned his teacher's wig blue. Selena however had managed to cause the kids in their class clothes to disappear during P.E because they were picking on them.

He kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead him and his sister to their doom. He could tell that Selena knew what was going to happen when they have to go through the doors but didn't have the chance to ask her as something happened that made them jump about a foot in the air and several people behind them screamed.

"What the —?"

He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost — I say - what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a Selena who was behind a kid with sandy hair, with Ron behind him. Hermione and Neville, who was trying hard not to faint, followed as they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

The twins had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place.

It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry and Selena looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. They heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_."

"_I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." _Selena imitated her under breath, which Harry heard and snorted.

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

They quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house.

_Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it_, Harry thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing— noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he and Selena stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred; he was going on about wrestling a troll." Harry smiled weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but he did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching.

"I know," his sister whispered. She knew what her brother was thinking.

Then Selena started giggling at the look Hermione just gave when she realised that it was just a hat she had to put on. It looked like she wanted to show off all the spells she learnt and prove that she is better than everyone there.

The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Harry didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. If only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for him, Harry reckoned.

Selena started to panic. '_What if we are not in the same house? I have never been apart from Harry. Please be in the same house' _at this moment all Selena wanted was to be in the same house as her brother. Harry saw the panic on his sister face and reached for her hand and squeezed it. "Don't worry Lena even if we are not in the same house it will be ok. We will still see each other and it won't change anything ok, just breath" Selena nodded and breathed through her nose trying to relax.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!" A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause —

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Harry and Selena's imaginations, after all they'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked like an unpleasant lot.

Harry was starting to feel definitely sick now. He remembered being picked for teams during gym at his old school. He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him. Selena however hadn't had an issue with that, she'd just didn't care about being picked last, she ends up hitting most of them with the ball and/or bat.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Harry and Selena noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Selena in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. "_err really don't like her, stupid cow needs to calm down. _

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron and Selena groaned.

A horrible thought struck Harry, as horrible thoughts always do when you're very nervous. What if he and Selena weren't chosen at all? What if they just sat there with the hat over their eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off their heads and said there had obviously been a mistake and they'd better get back on the train?.

When Neville Longbottom was called, he fell over on his way to the stool.

The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Selena cheered loudly for her friend and Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" Selena rolled her eyes.

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon"…, "Nott"…, "Parkinson"…, then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"…, then "Perks, Sally-Anne"…, and then, at last —

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"_Potter_, did she say?"

"_The_Harry Potter?"

"Yes, the Harry Potter," Selena muttered to herself, annoyed at them and worried for her brother. After a few minutes-

"GRYFFINDOR!" Selena cheered until her throat was sore and her brother walked to the Gryffindor table, looking pleased and a little sick.

"Potter, Selena!"

"What another Potter"

"Has she got the name right?"

"I thought Harry was an only child?"

More murmuring broke out and people were trying to look at her. As she walked up, she caught the eye of a teacher and she saw a startled look.

_Huh?_ The look was almost a stunned look of recognition.

She sat down and put the hat on.

"Hmm, more difficult than your brother," a small voice said in her ear. "Cunning, a real thirst for knowledge, even more than Harry I see. Intelligent, you would do really well in Ravenclaw. I might even put you there!"

Selena grew a bit nervous then. Who did she know who was in Ravenclaw?

"Your loyalty isn't too good, except to people you really like. I can't see you in Hufflepuff. However your cunningness rivals some Slytherins. I feel that you will do well there, great even. It's good to be separated from your brother, to have the chance to be yourself and not follow your brother around"

"What no, I want to be with Harry, I don't know anyone in Slytherin or Ravenclaw"

"Well most kids who come here don't know anyone when they are sorted. It's a chance to make new friends."

Selena couldn't stand to be apart from her brother, he was her best, best friend, the only friend she had had throughout her life. She was about to argue but she was too late.

"SLYTHERIN!" Silence. Nobody moved, nobody cheered. Everyone was in shock. Selena looked over to where her brother was sitting. The look of sadness crossed his face. He hoped that they were in the same house. He didn't mind if she was in the other two houses, but Slytherin, the house that was known to bad witches and wizards, the house their parents' murderer was in.

Slowly the Slytherin table started to clap. The only house that cheering for her sorting. The other three houses just sat there not cheering at all. Professor McGonagall lifted the sorting hat off Selena's head and nodded towards the Slytherin table. Slowly she walked towards the table. She could hear the other students around her.

"A Potter in Slytherin"

"Are you sure they are related"

"I guess that she is the evil twin"

Selena never thought words could hurt her. She didn't really care what the Dursley's or Dudley's friends said about her but for some reason, this time it hurt her feelings more then she wanted it to.

Selena sat down next to a boy her age. She remembered his named from the sorting, Theodore Nott. On her other side was a free space. One the other side of the table was a girl who looked like a pug. Next to her was Draco and on the other side of her was a girl with shoulder length blonde hair, Daphne Greengrass Selena remembered.

And now there were only four people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," joined Harry at the Gryffindor table.

"Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now.

Harry and Selena crossed their fingers under the table (she wanted her brother to have at least one person he knew with him) and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to Harry. Selena clapped just to be polite and relieved that her brother wasn't alone.

"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley pompously across Harry.

"Zabini, Blaise," it was the boy that Selena bump into at Gringotts and shared the boat with. '_So that's his name then. mmm hope he is in Slytherin' _

"SLYTHERIN!" The sorting hat said as Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away. Blaise made his way over the Slytherin table and sat next to Selena.

Harry looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realized how hungry he was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago. While Selena's stomach rumbled loudly and she grinned so did Blaise, who heard her stomach rumbling.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Selena eyebrows went up, she wasn't expected him to say something like that.

In front of her dishes appeared with piles with food. She never has seen so much food in one place at the same time, and that saying something considering she was living with the two largest people in the whole of England. Food that she never had before appeared before her roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

The Dursleys did practically starve the twins, and they'd never been allowed to eat as much as they liked. Dudley had always taken anything that Harry and Selena really wanted, even if it made him sick, even though they weren't allowed to have any. Selena took a bit of everything that was for vegetarian.

"So after seeing you twice now I finally found out what your name is." Blaize asked Selena.

"Well all you had to do is ask" she replied as she took a bit out of her jacket potato. While she looked calm on the outside, her heart rate increases slightly. She didn't know why she was getting nervous, but was glad he was speaking to her.

"I guess I should have" he replied. "So how come no one knew about you then? Everyone knew about your brother but not you" he asked. When he finished speaking the other first year Slytherins, who were sitting near them had turned their heads to listen to her answer.

She shrugged her shoulders "Don't know, maybe whoever told you about my brother forgot to mention about me."

The other realised she wasn't going to say anything else went back to eating their meal.

As the night went on she got to know her class mates. She introduce herself to Theodore Nott, who like to be called Theo. He was a quiet shy boy however even though they are total opposite in personality wise both Selena and Theo got along quite well during the meal. She also introduces herself to everyone in her year. The boys consist of Theo, Draco, Blaize, Vincent and Gregory. The girls were herself, Tracey, Pancy, Millicent and Daphne. The girls besides Pansy were friendly towards Selena and she could see that it might not be terrible to be in a different house to Harry. When she looked to where her brother was sitting she could see that he was enjoying himself and making new friends over at the Gryffindor table. During dinner she got to know Draco Malfoy a bit more, sure he was still an arrogant git, but she could see that all he wants is to have friends and that it's just the way he is. Maybe because she was talking and getting along with Draco or something she done to her by accident but Pansy seems to hate her, whenever she looked at Selena she will glare at her and sneer at her.

'_Well I can't be friends with everyone and I wouldn't want to be friends with someone who looks like a pug, actually that's an insult to pugs.'_

Also she was introduced the Slytherin ghost who sat next to Draco. Selena giggled at the face he pulled when he realised who was sitting next to him. The ghost – The Bloody Baron looked like a horrible ghost who just sat there with blank eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. Every now and then he would grant and mumble something and then stare over to the Ravenclaw table.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavour you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding…

Selena helped herself to a Jam roly poly, some cookie dough ice cream and a pecan and maple pastry. She only took very small portions of each desert which got funny looks from her class mates as they all took piles of each desert they wanted. While eating her desert she found out that she was the only half blood in Slytherin, she couldn't even pretend to be one as everyone in the wizardry world knew her family and that her mother was a muggle born. Most of her class mates were home schooled before they came to Hogwarts and she hope that she wasn't so behind everyone as she didn't want to be the odd one out, well she was already the odd one out as she was the only half blood in Slytherin, but she wanted to fit in with her class mates because after years and years of not fitting in and having no friends besides her brother. The conversation moved to their family and what they do. Selena stayed quiet in this conversation, she didn't want to tell everyone about the Dursleys and her life there and she didn't know much about her parents besides what Hagrid told her.

Selena was getting tired; she has been up since 5 in the morning and wanted to go to bed. She was slightly worried that she wouldn't be able to sleep in her new bed as this is the first time she will be sleeping without her brother in the same room. '_Sure I'll be fine.' _she thought as she gaze towards the high table where all the teachers were sitting. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin. He was the teacher that had a startle look when he saw her. She saw that he was looking at her brother, who had his hand on his forehead.

"That's Professor Snape, he is our potions teacher. He is also my Godfather" Draco said when he notice her looking at the hook nosed teacher. "He is also our head of house"

"Oh ok, just wondering who he was. He looks mean" she replied.

"Well he is, he doesn't take bad behaviour and rule breaking, but he likes Slytherin and hates Gryffindors, so I guess you are lucky you didn't follow your brother"

She looked back at the high table and saw that Professor Snape was looking right at her. She saw his face soften for a second then went back to his usually sneer when he realise she was looking at him.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered.

I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. Selena stared at them from where she was sitting which caught the eyes of the twins who then grinned at her.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Selena's eyebrows shot up for the second time that evening from something that the headmaster has said.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Selena noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Slytherin first years followed the prefect through the crowds, out the great hall, and down the marble staircase. Selena was walking in between Theo and Daphne looking at her surroundings. She gasps as she saw one of the portraits moved.

"What's wrong" Theo asked as he heard her gasp.

When she saw that the others didn't react to the moving portraits she replied "I thought I saw a spider" she lied. She is determined to fit in and didn't want to look dumb. Theo chuckled and carried on walking.

'_Mmm I need to find a book on everything about the magical world so I am not so behind from everyone else and won't be shocked when I see something weird going on.' She thought._

They carried on walking deeper into the school, walking down more stairs through hidden panels in the wall and into the dungeon, getting colder as they walked further. Finally the prefect stopped before a stoned wall.

"Here is the entrance to the common room, try and remember where it is and don't tell anyone. To get into the common room you will have to say the password, again tell no one. The password changes every now and then so make sure you check the notice board which is located inside the common room.

"The password is Serpent tongue" the prefect told the first years as the stoned wall disappeared. The group walked inside where they found themselves in the Slytherin common room, a dark dungeon like room with greenish lamps and chairs. Through the windows you can see water which indicated the common room was under the lake. There were lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted leather sofas, skulls and dark wood cupboards.

"The girls' dormitory is toward the left and the boys are on the right" the prefect said. "You can go see your rooms after Professor Snape says a few words."

Professor Snape glided into the common room. Selena saw that her head of house had black greasy shoulder length hair, pale skin and black eyes.

"First years I would like to first congratulate you for joining Slytherin and hope you enjoy your next seven years at Hogwarts. Next I would like to tell that we Slytherins stick together, there is no secret that the other houses don't trust us or friendly with us, so like I remind you that you need to stick together. Also I do not want to find any of my Slytherins misbehaving and if I do I will deal with you personally. If there are any problems you can see me in my office which is down the corridor and my door is always open. That is it, are there any questions?"He asked the first years. No one spoke up so he carried on. "Ok well I will see you tomorrow morning at breakfast where you will get you timetable." He said and left the common room"

"Well I beat, I am going to go to bed" Daphne said

"Same here" Selena said.

"Goodnight" The two girls said to the others while walking towards the girl's dormitory. There were five four posters hung with emerald green curtains. Their trunks already been brought up to their room. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pyjamas and fell into bed.

"Goodnight," Selena murmured sleepily to Daphne, who said goodnight back.

Professor Snape walked back to his own private quarters and sat down on one of the sofas he has in his living room area. He finally saw the twins. He knew they were coming to Hogwarts this year but he couldn't believe how much they look like their parents. The boy looks so much like his father. He hated it, now he has to see the face of his childhood bully. But the girl, she looks so much like Lily he couldn't believe it and a Slytherin, who would have thought Lily's daughter in his house, who is also his god daughter. He remembered the day he met Lily and baby Selena. He met Lily one day when she went out for some fresh air with baby Selena. They were in a small village park where he apologises for his behaviour. She had finally forgave him and allowed him to meet Selena. Severus never like babies, however when he saw Lily's daughter he got attached. After awhile, Lily believed that he change sides and saw how great he was getting along with her daughter she asked him if he wanted to be her godfather, which he accepted. And to this day no one knew that he is Selena's godfather, well maybe Dumbledore as he somehow knew everything.

**Ok first, I know some of you wanted Selena in Gryffindor but if I did put her there I would end up just writing the whole of the first book but just adding Selena in the some parts of the story. By having her in a different house it will encourage me to write something different then just rewriting the book like I have done in the previous chapters. **

**Second I couldn't remember if there were any other half bloods in Slytherin so sorry if I had got that wrong.**

**And thanks for reading my story and for those reviewed. **


End file.
